


Да здравствует король!

by fandom HP Next 2020 (fandom_HP_Next_2020), Nia1R



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Age Difference, Alethiometer Use, Alternate Universe - His Dark Materials Fusion, Crossover, Daemon Touching, Frottage, M/M, Single work, Travel, Witches
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next_2020/pseuds/fandom%20HP%20Next%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nia1R/pseuds/Nia1R
Summary: Драко ищет того, кто станет ключом к пророчеству ведьм, а Альбус бежит на север, чтобы найти себя.Кроссовер с трилогией «Темные начала» Ф.Пулмана (от второго канона только сеттинг)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 11
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси), Нексты: ББ-квест





	1. Мысли о севере

**Author's Note:**

> **Де́ймон** — проявление души человека в трилогии Ф.Пулмана. Деймоны существуют отдельно от людей в форме животных. Связь между деймоном и человеком является интимной, поэтому они должны оставаться на небольшом расстоянии друг от друга (исключение составляют ведьмы), отдаляясь слишком далеко, деймон и его человек испытывают боль.

— Альбус, мы должны вернуться, — взмолилась Янси, перескакивая с ящика на ящик. Чуть не навернувшись в шайку, полную слабо трепыхающейся рыбы, Янси спрыгнула на тротуар, засеменив у ног Альбуса, и тихо заворчала: — Твой отец не обрадуется, если ты не придешь вовремя.

— В чем дело? — спросил Альбус, ускорив шаг: на повороте за ратушей улочка резко ушла под уклон, будто специально подталкивая прохожих вниз, к порту. — Ты же тоже не хочешь обратно в Лондон.

— Порядочный деймон не перечит желаниям своего человека, — холодно отозвалась Янси, но хвост ее вильнул так бодро, что Альбус только усмехнулся — Янси наверняка не меньше подстегивал шум сборов, поскрипывание разобранных саней и лязг горных инструментов, погружаемых на корабль.

— С каких это пор ты стала порядочным деймоном? — ехидно уточнил Альбус, и Янси обиженно распушила черно-бурую шерсть. — Ума не приложу, в кого ты такая зануда? Ты должна была быть деймоном Джеймса.

— Ха! — фыркнула Янси, обогнав его у лавки картографа. Привстала на задние лапы и заявила: — Ты бы и дня без меня не продержался! Вляпался бы в неприятности. Тебя бы в тот же день утащили тартары и сделали бы детишкам игрушки из твоих бедных косточек...

— А фантазия у тебя хорошая, — похвалил Альбус. Заметив у входа в трактир Паддифут долговязого темнокожего мужчину с копной длинных мелких косичек, он тихо спросил: — Видишь того человека?

— Глаза-то у меня на месте, — Янси с любопытством склонила мордочку. — Кто он?

— Аэронавт, — ответил Альбус не без ноты трепета в тоне. — Я видел утром, как рабочие погружали его воздушный шар на судно... — Альбус вкрадчиво добавил: — Они берут с собой аэронавта. Это не рядовая экспедиция на север.

— Признайся, ты просто хочешь слинять от отца, — поддела Янси и тихонько фыркнула, заметив деймона аэронавта, тощую потрепанную зайчиху, спрыгнувшую со ступеней крыльца. — Если я буду выглядеть так же после этого путешествия, то я категорически против!

— Ты уже рассчитываешь на путешествие? — рассмеялся Альбус, пропустив слова про отца мимо ушей. Натерпевшись риска в юности, тот больше не ходил морем дальше Троллезунда. «Спокойная жизнь дорогого стоит», — повторял отец настойчиво каждый раз, как Альбус заговаривал о севере. — Мы проберемся на корабль, и никто в суматохе и не заметит. Можем ночевать в корзине от воздушного шара...

— Отличный план, — произнесли ехидно.

Альбус дернулся и резко обернулся на голос. Янси мигом забралась по его ноге и нырнула в широкий карман куртки, робко высунув голову наружу.

Альбус узнал его сразу, припомнив одну из немногих фотограмм со времен обучения отца в Иордан-колледже. Бледный, с почти обесцвеченными светлыми волосами, чего пленка передать не могла, но все же тот самый человек со снимка, чье имя немедленно всплыло в памяти — Драко Малфой. Отец произнес это имя вслух всего лишь раз, прежде чем захлопнул альбом перед носом Альбуса и, скованно улыбнувшись, сказал, что не ладил со студентами, которые плохо переносили чужой успех.

На Драко словно и не сказались годы, прошедшие со съемки памятной фотограммы. Гладкое, почти не потревоженное морщинами и суровым ветром лицо, ровная осанка, строгий черный плащ не по погоде, но уж точно по последней лондонской моде. Даже ухмылялся Драко так же, как и на снимке — чуть спесиво, будто заранее защищаясь от возможных нападок.

— Где его деймон? — тихо пискнула Янси из кармана, заставив Альбуса отмереть и резко спросить:

— А вам какое дело?

— Какое мне дело до моего корабля, на который ты собрался залезть? — хмыкнул Драко. Прищурился и спросил деланно вежливым тоном: — Или в порту есть и другие суда, перевозящие воздушные шары?

— Ваш... — Альбус медленно перевел взгляд с Драко на кусочек пристани, виднеющийся за крутыми крышами домов, и обратно. — Так это ваш корабль? Вы собираете экспедицию? Идете на север?.. И где ваш деймон?

— Да, мы идем на север, — сказал Драко, решив, видно, что достаточно ответа на один вопрос. Он шагнул ближе, чуть опустив голову, и внимательнее всмотрелся в лицо Альбуса. — Я тебя раньше здесь не видел, и одет ты не как местный. Но ты кажешься очень знакомым. Наглые зеленые глаза, лезешь, куда не просят...

— Бут, — сказал Альбус тотчас, мысленно понадеявшись, что Янси не встрянет с комментарием. И та действительно промолчала, только беспокойно шевельнулась в кармане. — Альбус Бут.

— Не знал, что у Терри есть сын. — Драко вздернул брови и коротко глянул на Янси. — Забавный у тебя деймон... Хорек, верно? — Драко засмотрелся на ассортимент вывешенных в лавке карт, и задумчиво протянул: — Помнится, у Бутов всегда были вороны.

— Не то что в роду у моей матери, — парировал Альбус невозмутимо и вздернул подбородок. Поддаваться в спорах и перепалках его давно отучил Джеймс — одни его торжествующие улыбки стоили того, чтобы упираться до победного конца. Альбус, осмелев, добавил: — Вы тоже на местного не тянете. Я бы на вашем месте побоялся ходить по Троллезунду без сопровождения — за такой плащ здесь можно выторговать небольшой паб вместе с содержимым погреба.

Янси сдавленно зашипела, в и Альбус четко расслышал «перебор».

На лице Драко появилось странное напряженное выражение — будто ядовитое замечание Альбуса его оскорбило и позабавило одновременно. Он уже сделал шаг в сторону, чтобы спуститься к пристани, но в последний момент остановился.

— Я догадался, кто ты на самом деле, Альбус Бут. Сложно не заметить фамильное сходство, — фыркнул Драко, смерив вспыхнувшего Альбуса насмешливым взглядом, — но врешь ты неплохо. И огрызаешься неплохо. Мне не помешают специалисты по болтовне там, куда я направляюсь.

Янси высунулась из кармана так сильно, что чуть не шлепнулась Альбусу под ноги.

Сам он едва не ляпнул «Правда?» с ребяческим восторгом, совсем уж неуместным после обмена любезностями. 

Отвлекло приглушенное шуршание среди ящиков, сваленных у стены, и выступивший из тени крупный серый лис с янтарными глазами. Он посмотрел на Альбуса и Янси лишь мельком, но с тем же неповторимым выражением, что и Драко минутой назад.

— Тубан, — позвал Драко, — какие новости?

— Его только что не было рядом, — тихо-тихо прошептала Янси, забравшись Альбусу на плечо. — Как его деймон так далеко от него отходит?

Альбус осторожно дернул плечом: он попросту не поверил, что деймон Драко куда-то уходил. 

Однажды в детстве Альбус и Янси заигрались в прятки и разбежались на несколько метров, разделявших гостиную и кухню. Обоих пронзила такая боль, что обратно друг к другу пришлось ползти, корчась от невыносимого жжения в груди. Мама, прибежавшая на крики со второго этажа, долго стращала Альбуса, что с деймоном нельзя разлучаться — все равно что вырвать из самого себя душу раскаленными щипцами. 

— Снаряжение уже погрузили, — отчитался Тубан низким рокочущим голосом, махнув хвостом по тротуару. — Осталась провизия, и можем отчаливать.

— Хорошо. — Драко обернулся на Альбуса и усмехнулся. — Не передумал?

* * *

Тусклый серый берег и ломаные силуэты крыш еще пару часов назад растаяли, слившись с небом. Троллезунд, припорошенный грязным снегом в портовой низине и залитый чистым блестящим льдом на пике горной вершины, утек за горизонт, и теперь только море, холодное и темное, простиралось на многие мили вокруг.

Поднявшись на палубу, Альбус обнаружил, что протяжный гул, который он принял за начало шторма, на самом деле шел от работающих в полную силу моторов — паруса в штиль вряд ли бы сослужили добрую службу, да и воздух, казалось, стал слишком густым и вязким для ветра.

Команда Драко собралась в кают-компании, обсуждая детали маршрута. На палубе остались только парочка праздно перекидывающихся в карты матросов да аэронавт Ли Джордан, который чинил корзину воздушного шара, пострадавшую при погрузке, и болтал с зайчихой Эстер, своим деймоном.

— Тут пахнет по-другому, — заметила Янси, взобравшись по канату и задрав нос кверху. — Так далеко на севере мы еще не были.

— А впереди ждет Свальбард, — напомнил Альбус, облокотившись о фальшборт, и мечтательно улыбнулся. Еще днем идея сбежать посреди сборов родных в Лондон казалась безумной и невыполнимой. После единственного случая пару лет назад он больше не решался спросить у отца, можно ли ему двинуться дальше портовых городов Лапландии — в земли, куда шли не торговать, а исследовать. Но ведь что-то настойчиво потянуло его вперед, заставив подняться на борт едва знакомого человека. Даже Янси не стала ворчать и отговаривать, и Альбус воспринял это как знак. — Джеймс, наверное, искал нас по всем пабам Троллезунда.

— То-то он не догадался, — язвительно ввернула Янси, — что с набитым рюкзаком не уходят пропустить бокальчик сливочного пива.

— Думаешь, надо было прямо сказать отцу и Джиму? — вдруг спросил Альбус с беспокойством. — Что мне уже девятнадцать, и я сам могу решать, куда идти? Думаешь, я поступил как трус?

— Я лично думаю, что ты отчаянный парень. Взять и сорваться с места в неизвестность — такое трусостью не назовешь, — раздался мягкий приятный смех за спиной. 

Альбус обернулся — он и не заметил, что Ли закончил с воздушным шаром. 

Ли бросил металлический крюк в сумку с инструментом и поправил широкополую шляпу, о которую зацепились мелкие черные косички. Высокий, крепкий и излучающий энергию даже в те моменты, когда просто стоял, опираясь плечом о мачту, он казался полной противоположностью потрепанной старушки Эстер, которая передвигалась лениво и с большой неохотой.

Янси подслушала разговор матросских деймонов и разузнала, что Ли, выходец из Техаса, присоединился к команде так же спонтанно, как и сам Альбус. Драко нашел его в Осло, и Ли в тот же день взошел на борт.

— А вас как занесло на север? — спросил Альбус с нескрываемым любопытством, за что Янси, спрыгнув с каната, предупреждающе цапнула его за брючину. — Говорят, аэронавты неплохо берут за услуги... Хотя и у мистера Малфоя кошелек не маленький.

Ли от души расхохотался, а Эстер отчетливо буркнула: «Какое неуважение!»

— Ты прав. — Ли кивнул. отсмеявшись. — Мы с Эстер обычно берем полную плату в начале пути. Но тут... — Альбус заметил, как Эстер подняла уши — точь-в-точь как Янси, когда предупреждала Альбуса, что стоит закрыть рот немедленно. Ли, впрочем, совета не заметил или ослушался, рассказав: — Тут совсем другое дело. Малфой — человек с незавидной славой. И работать, с ним, как рассказывают, тяжеловато. Но слово он держит... особенно, слово об оплате. И он знал обо мне... всякое. — Ли посмотрел на Эстер, и в его глазах промелькнуло странное выражение. — Знал, что на мне висит хорошенький долг, а мы с Эстер не любители трепаться о денежных вопросах на людях. Знал, что мне надо сбежать и залечь на дно на время... Это все пророчество. Малфой сказал, что я его часть.

— Пророчество? — переспросил Альбус, вздернув брови, а Янси скептически фыркнула. — Как... ведьминское?

— Да, — ответил Ли серьезно, и не подумав улыбнуться. — Кто-то верит ведьмам, а кто-то считает их самих байками... — Ли замялся и быстро закончил: — У меня есть повод верить в такие вещи.

Альбус почувствовал, что Янси сильнее впилась когтями в щиколотку. Да он и не хотел откровенничать с Ли и говорить, учитывая легенду про Бута, которую Драко продал команде, что его отец был замешан в одном из ведьминских пророчеств много лет назад.

Альбус перебрал мысленно остальных членов команды — парочку цыган, двух бугаев-наемников с сильным тартарским акцентом, ученого Рольфа Скамандера из Оксфорда, бывшего клерка Магистериума — брата Теодора, четырех северян с санями и горным оборудованием. Драко Малфоя, лондонского щегла с образованием Иордан-колледжа и туго набитым кошельком. Не будь все они сейчас в кают-компании, Альбус в жизни бы не представил этих людей на одном корабле. В одной экспедиции.

И дело явно было не в деньгах.

— Значит, вы присоединились к команде из-за пророчества ведьм? — уточнил Альбус.

— О! Уверен, ты сам поднялся на борт по той же причине... — Ли широко улыбнулся и, хлопнув Альбуса по плечу, прошел мимо и спустился по лестнице к каютам. Эстер, неловко кивнув Янси, поскакала за Ли следом.

— Что это значит? — тут же спросила Янси, забравшись по ноге Альбуса и устроившись на привычном месте в просторном, пришитом специально для нее кармане куртки. — Мы сами так решили. Малфой и слова не сказал про пророчество!

— Но он сказал, что ему не помешают «специалисты по болтовне», — припомнил Альбус, почувствовав, как по шее побежали мурашки, никак не связанные с холодом. — Что, если он имел в виду, что я... ну...

— Переводчик? — подсказала Янси с сомнением, распушив хвост. — Может, он слышал, что Гарри именно для этого берет тебя с собой?

Альбус задумчиво закусил губу.

В торговые миссии он действительно ездил только потому, что знал несколько северных наречий, язык самоедов и тартаров и даже немного читал по-московски. Джеймс преуспевал во всем, от торговли и финансов до тяжелого труда, и даже Лили, еще не окончившая Иордан, метила на хорошую должность в Магистериуме. Альбус же еле-еле тянул дисциплины, которые преподавались в колледже. Только профессор Макгонагалл не уставала хвалить его тягу к языкам. Она вечно твердила: «Твой талант пригодится однажды. Не списывай его со счетов». 

— Брось, Янс, — сказал Альбус твердо. — Никто не знает, зачем я нужен отцу в поездках.

— Хочешь сказать, Малфой у тебя на лице это прочитал? — все не унималась Янси, ерзая в кармане. — Даже если это пророчество, мало ли в Троллезунде молодых людей, которые могут говорить на разных языках?

Альбус ничего не ответил.

Но слова Ли не выходили из головы весь вечер. За ужином в кают-компании, пока команда наслаждалась рыбой и постепенно хмелела от токайского вина, Альбус безучастно гонял салатный листик по тарелке и поглядывал украдкой на Драко. 

Тот тоже не принимал участия в общем веселье. Даже когда Рольф достал самодельную лютню причудливого вида и задергал струны под горловое пение цыган, а остальные подхватили балладу о девочке Лире, которая спасла все миры, Драко лишь коротко усмехнулся, откинувшись на спинку стула. Он рассеянно гладил сидящего рядом Тубана между острых ушей и смотрел с раскрытый походный дневник.

Сейчас особенно сильно бросалась в глаза разница между Драко и командой. Темный застегнутый под горло пиджак с изящным узором серебряных нитей на воротнике, тонкие пальцы без единой ссадины или ожога и тщательно выбритый подбородок немедленно выдавали в нем человека, привыкшего к комфорту. Те же тартары Гойл и Крэбб на его фоне казались еще крупнее и агрессивнее на вид.

— Эй, ну, давайте что-нибудь поживее! — попросила цыганка Падма, стоило балладе зайти на второй круг. Ее деймон, шустрая ласточка, приземлилась на лютню Рольфа и дернула за струну, а сама Падма обратилась к Альбусу: — Может, ты что-то исполнишь, мальчишка Бут?

— Нет, спасибо, у меня отвратительный слух, — оправдался Альбус и поспешно встал из-за стола, заметив, что Драко под общий шум и споры о песнях улучил момент и скрылся — у верхних ступеней лестницы мелькнул серый хвост Тубана. — Я, пожалуй, пойду, подышу свежим воздухом...

Альбус поднялся наверх и огляделся в поисках Драко.

Тот неподвижно стоял у фальшборта и смотрел на ночное небо так же сосредоточенно, как за ужином — в походный дневник. Только отблески северного сияния, рекой текущего между тускло мерцающих звезд, разгоняли сумрак на палубе и выделяли силуэты Драко и вставшего на задние лапы Тубана.

Альбус уже видел северное сияние в Троллезунде и других портах Лапландии, но здесь, в открытом море, оно выглядело иначе. Чище из-за отсутствия городского света и внушительнее.

— Красиво, — сказал, прокашлявшись, Альбус, встав рядом с Драко. — Говорят, это заряженные частицы, да?.. Встречаются с верхними слоями атмосферы и люминесцируют.

Янси присела у лап Тубана, безуспешно попытавшись привлечь его внимание, и Альбусу вдруг стало неловко — будто он с тем же жадным странным нетерпением ждал ответа от Драко.

— А легенды говорят, — хмыкнул Драко, по-прежнему не отводя глаз от звезд, — будто там город. Что сияние состоит из Пыли, чего-то вроде элементарных частиц или духовной материи, и там, за завесой, другой мир.

— Ага. Мне в детстве читали на ночь сказки про Лиру Белакву, — пробормотал Альбус, вцепившись пальцами в холодные края фальшборта. Он выдохнул, набравшись смелости, и наконец спросил: — Вы мне не просто так предложили место в команде, да? Не потому, что мне ваш плащ не понравился?

Драко фыркнул, а Тубан, заметив наконец старания Янси, махнул по ее мордочке хвостом и тихо лающе рассмеялся.

— Уже болтал с Ли, — резюмировал Драко.

— Я бы и сам догадался, — обиженно произнес Альбус. — Первому встречному обычно не заявляют «поплыли со мной до Свальбарда, пакуй вещи».

— Вокруг меня вообще мало обычного. Даже несмотря на мой скучный дорогой гардероб, — отозвался Драко невозмутимо, но Альбус заметил промелькнувшую на его губах усмешку. 

— Так это правда? — с нажимом спросил Альбус, немного разозлившись, что ответы приходилось тянуть клещами. Может, он слишком привык к Джеймсу, который даже вопросов не ждал, чтобы трепаться обо всем на свете без умолку. — Про то, как вы набрали команду?

Драко кивнул, а Тубан, сдавшись под натиском неугомонной Янси, отпрянул от фальшборта, и лег рядом, устроив морду на скрещенных лапах.

Если бы Альбус не боялся пропустить хоть слово из объяснения Драко, то непременно поддел бы Янси: вечно она жаловалась, что не любит общаться с другими деймонами, и вдруг сама напросилась на разговор.

— Я думал, это байка или легенда, пока мне не стали попадаться люди из пророчества, — рассказал Драко после недолгой паузы. — Один за другим, ровно в той же последовательности. Поиски последнего продлились около двух месяцев. Меня сбила с толку строчка «найдется между Африкой и Италией». Мы с командой обогнули все побережье Средиземного моря, но так никого и не нашли. Я решил, что ждать больше нельзя, пора выдвигаться на север в неполном составе. И тут я наткнулся на тебя.

Драко посмотрел на Альбуса так пристально, что тот смущенно переступил с ноги на ногу и чуть не споткнулся о сваленный возле бочек канат.

— Но... — Альбус непонимающе нахмурился. — Я ведь там не был.

— Неужели? — спросил Драко с нотками сарказма. — Но где мы встретились, ты помнишь?

— У лавки... — неуверенно начал Альбус, и вдруг его осенило. — У лавки картографа! 

— Когда я вышел из переулка, ты стоял между картой полезных ископаемых Африки и картой исторических памятников Италии. — Драко покачал головой, тихо добавив: — Пророчество надо мной будто издевалось.

Альбус задумался, пытаясь понять, не был ли его побег, первое в жизни самостоятельное решение, всего лишь заранее спланированным толчком судьбы? Он засмотрелся на молчаливые переглядки Янси и Тубана и спросил:

— И какова моя роль в этом пророчестве?

— Без понятия, — отозвался Драко, пожав плечами. — «Чтец над многими языками». Я так понимаю, ты переводчик? 

— Ага. — Альбус смущенно почесал шею. Никогда еще его специальность не называли так торжественно.

— В торговле с другими народами без переводчика не обойтись, — пробормотал Драко, будто бы объяснив самому себе появление Альбуса в Троллезунде. Он снова посмотрел вдаль и неожиданно сам ответил на вопрос, вертевшийся у Альбуса на языке: — Мы идем в Свальбард, чтобы найти еще одного человека. «Родится на севере тот, кто сумеет прочитать послание и остановить войну».

— Звучит... зловеще. — Альбус поежился и предположил: — Север, война.... Бронированные медведи?

— Скорее всего, — ответил Драко, впрочем, не очень уверенно.

«Панцербьёрны постоянно воюют, — подумал Альбус и по привычке обернулся на Янси, но та о чем-то увлеченно шепталась с Тубаном, на Альбуса даже не обращая внимания. — Разве может их остановить какое-то послание?»

— И что за послание? — спросил Альбус вслух.

— Ведьмы, от которых я услышал пророчество, сказали, это связано с особым прибором, — произнес Драко осторожно, и Альбус уловил краем глаза, как Тубан навострил уши, — который дает ответы на поставленные вопросы при помощи символов...

— Алетиометр! — выпалил Альбус, и Янси испуганно дернулась и поджала хвост. 

— Откуда ты знаешь? — Драко пытливо прищурился, а Тубан резко сел, повернув морду в их сторону.

— Я... — Альбус замялся, но решил, что поздно отнекиваться, и сказал со вздохом: — Знаю, Магистериум их недолюбливает, но... моя тетя Гермиона пользовалась таким. «Золотой компас» — еще одно их название. — Альбус проигнорировал ворчание Янси, продолжив небрежным тоном: — Чтобы читать его, нужно учиться годами. У символов тысячи значений. Гермиона толком не успела воспользоваться алетиометром — он разбился. Потом и Магистериум высказался резко против его использования. Это все, что я знаю.

— Умница Грейнджер, — протянул Драко без издевки, но с ощутимой горькой интонацией, и поправил перстень на пальце. — Я даже не удивлен, что она в курсе... А ты? Знаешь, как пользоваться золотым компасом?

— Я? — Альбус удивился. В голове тотчас зазвучал менторский голос кузины Розы: «Лучше не берись за то, в чем не смыслишь». — Я несколько раз видел, как им пользуется Гермиона. Ничего сложного на первый взгляд. Нужно просто... верно сформулировать вопрос. — Альбус фыркнул. — Ну и держать все тысячи значений в голове, когда читаешь ответ. 

— Попробуешь? — вдруг спросил Драко и полез в карман. — Я достал его в Париже, у одного из друзей-ученых семьи специально для этой экспедиции... Не волнуйся, я тоже пробовал задать вопрос. Безуспешно, как понимаешь.

Драко достал из кармана украшенный вязью тускло-золотой прибор, вложив в ладонь Альбуса. Алетиометр оказался тяжелым — в руках Гермионы он выглядел изящной безделушкой, но веса в нем было столько, будто прямо внутри, под циферблатом и стрелками, скрывалось все множество плотно набитых значений.

Альбус откинул крышку и благодарно улыбнулся, когда Драко снял с крючка и включил антарную лампу.

— Циферблат такой же, что был у компаса Гермионы, — прокомментировал Альбус, внимательно осмотрев все от стрелок до тонко выписанных картинок-символов. С алетиометром в руке он почувствовал себя так же спокойно, как с раскрытой книгой самоедского языка. Все символы, пусть и обманчиво, представлялись ему чем-то интуитивно понятным и близким. — Мне... мне надо о чем-то спросить.

Драко переглянулся с Тубаном. Кивнул, словно одобрив предложение, и снова обернулся к Альбусу.

— Спроси, кто моя мать.

— Хорошо. — Альбус занервничал. Гермиона раньше пыталась помогать несчастным в поисках пропавших близких или родителей, которых те никогда не видели. Но каждый раз натыкалась на невидимую стену. Алетиометр отвечал обобщенно, никогда не указывал ей ни на имя, ни на внешность человека. Альбус вздохнул, попытавшись сосредоточиться. — Допустим, символ мадонны, который означает «мать». — Альбус покрутил колесико сбоку алетиометра, поставив первую стрелку. — Вы символ ребенка... нет, слишком абстрактно... лучше символ лошади.

— Лошади? — переспросил Драко, удивленно вскинув брови.

— Да. — Альбус поставил вторую стрелку на нужное место. — Лошадь означает путешествие, а вы путешественник. А еще верность и постоянство — это ваше отношение к пророчеству... Третью стрелку поставим на символ луны.

— Почему? — полюбопытствовал Драко, тоже склонившись над циферблатом. 

— Луна это тайна, загадка, — объяснил Альбус, хоть и не помнил точно, было ли в книге Гермионы такое толкование. 

Едва он указал на третий символ, длинная стрелка алетиометра пришла в движение, закружившись по циферблату. Альбус не сразу заметил, на каких символах она останавливается — так быстро ее наконечник срывался с места, и так сильно Альбус задумался, каков настоящий ответ на вопрос, заданный алетиометру лишь для демонстрации его работы.

— Что говорит прибор? — спросил Драко, вырвав Альбуса из прострации. Тот посмотрел на циферблат, закусив губу, и протянул:

— Стрелка останавливается на птице, дереве и хамелеоне. — Альбус поморщился: на мгновение почувствовав тонкую нить понимания, на которую бусинами нанизались нужные значения, он тут же ее потерял. — М-м-м... Хамелеон — «воздух и изменчивость», птица — «душа», дерево... не знаю... Это ведьма, — сказал Альбус, отчаявшись, наобум. Тубан громко рыкнул, что Альбус принял за возглас оскорбленной гордости и тут же скомкано оправдался: — Ведьмы летают, ухватившись за ветку облачной сосны — это почти наверняка одно из значений символа дерево. Воздух и душа... 

— Ал, — шикнула Янси, покачав головой.

— Впрочем, неважно. — Альбус вернул алетиометр Драко, избегая смотреть ему в глаза. — Толкователь, которого мы найдем на севере, ответит точно... И без идиотских шуток. Простите. Ваша мать наверняка богатая женщина из высших кругов Лондона.

— Да, — произнес Драко глухо, сунув алетиометр в карман. Замешкался на долю мгновения и бодро заключил: — Нам пора проверить, не кончились ли запасы токайского внизу. Ли и Рольф — большие любители выпить.

Драко резко развернулся и ушел, больше ничего не добавив, и Тубан немедленно скрылся следом.

Позже, когда Альбус лежал на койке в каюте, прислушиваясь к далекому рокоту мотора, Янси запрыгнула к нему на подушку и строго спросила:

— И что это было? «Ведьма»? Серьезно?

— Не знаю, — огрызнулся Альбус, натянув одеяло до подбородка. Неловкость, прервавшая разговор, который казался оживленным и чуть ли не приятельским, теперь не давала ему заснуть, постоянно всплывая в памяти. — Он теперь на меня будет смотреть, как на придурка, да?

— А на тебя можно смотреть по-другому? — Янси злорадно хихикнула, но тут же добавила, поймав взбешенный взгляд Альбуса: — Ладно-ладно. Не такая уж и глупость твое предположение. Где иначе ведьмы могли передать ему пророчество, не думал? Что ведьмы вообще поблизости от него забыли?

Альбус нахмурился, крепко задумавшись над ее словами.

Во время разговора это ему даже в голову не пришло, а ведь Драко так рвался исполнить предназначение — два месяца поисков его, Альбуса, чего только стоили. Взялся бы такой человек, как Драко Малфой, за пророчество, не будь оно связано с ним самым тесным образом?

— И его деймон, Тубан... — начала Янси, и Альбус ехидно перебил:

— Да-да, ты так и носилась вокруг него. О чем вы, интересно, болтали?

— О политике Магистериума. — Янси высунула маленький язычок и отвернулась. Когда она заговорила снова, видно, решив, что вдоволь проучила Альбуса молчанием, голос ее звучал уже серьезнее: — Я все еще думаю, что его не было рядом с Драко там, в Троллезунде.

— Глупости. — Альбус закатил глаза. — Мы это уже обсуждали. Сама знаешь, что будет, если прямо сейчас попытаешься уйти из каюты. Мы задохнемся, у нас лопнет почка или что-то такое же жуткое непременно произойдет... Мы не можем отдалиться друг от друга. Точка.

— Мы с тобой не можем, — сказала Янси упрямо, и ее хвост щекотно проехался по носу Альбуса, — а Драко и Тубан могут. Вдруг его мать и правда ведьма?

— Ты хочешь сказать... — Альбус повернулся на бок, подперев щеку кулаком. — Драко тоже? Ведьмами могут быть только женщины!

— Но их ритуалы могут проходить и люди. — Янси, казалось, уступать не собиралась. Ее глаза-бусины неожиданно ярко мерцали в полутьме каюты. — Помнишь ту сказку, где девочка и мальчик спустились в мир мертвых и оставили деймонов на берегу? Они прошли путь боли и страданий, их связь с деймонами только окрепла. И с тех пор они могли удаляться друг от друга так далеко, как и ведьмы со своими деймонами.

— Это все, конечно, занимательно, Янс, — произнес Альбус со скепсисом, — но все это сказки. 

— Пугающие сказки, — вздохнула Янси, кажется, сдавшись, и заворочалась, удобнее устраиваясь на подушке. — Но этот Тубан действительно необычный.

— Чем это? — спросил Альбус, усмехнувшись. — У него тоже есть счет в банке и модный плащ?

— Очень смешно, — буркнула Янси. — Взять хотя бы то, что Драко и Тубан... не разнополые, как большинство людей со своими деймонами.

Альбус облизал губы, сдавленно спросив:

— И что? — Хотя сердце застучало чаще, стоило вспомнить, как Лили цитировала учебник по истории.

— Это странно. — Янси зевнула, прикрыв глаза, и сонно пробормотала: — Сам знаешь, что пишут в книжках...

«Такое встречается очень редко, — тут же зазвучал в голове монотонный бубнеж Лили, которая готовилась к экзамену. — Это является либо признаком особого дарования и таланта, либо признаком гомосексуальности — мнения ученых на этот счет расходятся...»

— В тех же книжках со сказками про разлученных с деймонами людей, — бросил Альбус, отвернувшись к стене.

Щеки горели от прилившей крови, а сердце стучало теперь совсем часто. И Альбус знал, хоть и не видел, что Янси тоже не спит, и тоже напряженно думает обо всем, что они сегодня узнали.


	2. Два метеорита

На следующий день они проплывали мимо цепи гигантских айсбергов, похожих на любимые сахарные пирожные Лили, и, судя по картам, совсем скоро должны были добраться до первого архипелага.

Северный ветер крепчал с каждой пройденной милей, и Ли великодушно выделил Альбусу утепленную куртку. Она оказалась великовата по длине, и карманы в ней Янси не понравились — слишком узкие, чтобы удобно в них устроиться. Поэтому Альбус попросил у Падмы одну из хлопковых сумок в качестве переноски и перекинул через плечо.

— Привыкла ты к комфорту, — фыркнул Альбус в ответ на жалобы Янси, что сумка сильно болтается у него на боку, пока он носится по палубе, помогая матросам или мешаясь у них под ногами. — А могла бы просто сидеть у меня на плече.

— Это выше моего достоинства, — заявила Янси, высунув мордочку из сумки, и взглянула на Альбуса с укором. — На плечах сидят только птицы или деймоны детей. Эстер не сидит на плече у Ли... Тубана я тоже на плече у Драко не видела.

На секунду Альбус живо представил, как Драко, устроившись в кресле с бокалом токайского, отмахивается от хвоста Тубана, лезущего в лицо, и взвивается каждый раз, как острые лисьи когти царапают сквозь подкладку пиджака.

— Это было бы странно, — согласился Альбус, усмехнувшись. — Но ты ведь маленькая. 

— Я? — возмутилась Янси, вздернув хвост.

— И ловкая, — поспешно добавил Альбус, погладив ее пальцем между крохотных ушек.

— Эй, Бут! — окликнул Рольф, когда дела, которые матросы могли поручить Альбусу без опаски оказаться на перевернутом или продырявленном судне, кончились, и он праздно шатался по палубе, не зная, чем заняться. — Поможешь?

— У меня все еще паршиво получаются узлы, — предупредил Альбус, поднявшись на корму.

— Нет, ничего такого. — Рольф постучал пальцем по раскрытой книге, которую пристроил на коленях. — Малфой сказал, ты переводчик?

Альбус удивленно переглянулся с Янси.

Утром Драко не вышел к завтраку, сославшись на мигрень. Он не выглянул из каюты, даже чтобы перекинуться парой слов с капитаном судна, отправив вместо себя брата Теодора. Но новости вокруг Драко все равно распространялись с поразительной скоростью.

— Да. — Альбус опустил взгляд на книгу и сконфуженно заметил: — Ты пытаешься читать ее вверх ногами.

— Правда? — Рольф ничуть не смутился, только улыбнулся и поднял книгу. Луна, деймон-змейка Рольфа, сонно заморгала, видно, не поняв, куда делся заслон от яркого солнечного света. — Я не знаток. Мое дело простое — я изучаю фауну...

«Зоолог, — подумал Альбус, почувствовав, как встрепенулась Янси в сумке, и взял тяжелую книгу из рук Рольфа. — Зачем пророчеству специалист по животным?»

— Где ты достал этот экземпляр? — спросил Альбус, с благоговением разглядывая закорючки и черточки, отпечатанные на страницах по фотограммам.

— В Оксфорде, в национальной библиотеке. — Рольф позволил Луне обвиться плотным браслетом на запястье и добавил: — Решил, надо взять в дорогу почитать что-то простое... Подумал по обложке, что сказки. А что это?

Альбус перевернул книгу и провел пальцем по золотому тиснению над изображением вставшего на задние лапы медведя в короне.

— Это история королей панцербьернов, написанная на их языке. — Альбус снова раскрыл книгу в том месте, где болталась деревянная закладка Рольфа. — С ума сойти! Я и не знал, что такие книги существуют.

— Почему? — Рольф зажмурился: яркий солнечный свет, отразившись от айберга, хлынул на корму. 

— Бронированные медведи не пишут книг, — сказал Альбус, чуть не добавив «и сам, наверное, знаешь». 

Но вовремя себя одернул. Ведь панцербьерны не звери, чтобы их изучали зоологи.

«С тех пор как первый медведь сделал первую броню из небесного железа, возник этот народ. — Дядя Чарли, когда бывал в Лондоне проездом, говорил о панцербьернах с большим уважением, показывая Альбусу и Лили снимки, сделанные на севере. — Только если панцербьерна изгоняют, лишают его брони в наказание, для остальных он становится в один ряд с животными, хуже тюленей и моржей, которые идут в пищу».

— Не пишут книг? — Рольф вздернул брови и уточнил с любопытством: — Но ты сказал, эта книга на их языке.

— Бронированные медведи пользуются человеческим языком, чаще всего английским, — объяснил Альбус, с удовольствием вспомнив одну из лекций профессора Макгонагалл, — но они... Очень гордый народ. Когда-то давно захотели иметь собственные культуру и язык. Их лапы не предназначены для письма, но когтями они могут вытачивать узоры на небесном железе и ледяных пластинах. — Альбус развернул книжку, показав Рольфу. — Это снимки таких пластин. Уникальные вещи.

— И ты знаешь их язык? — спросил Рольф с нескрываемым восторгом.

— Не очень хорошо, — сознался Альбус, аккуратно вернув закладку на место. — Это мертвый язык, его памятники читают со словарями. Понял только, что ты держал книгу вверх ногами... Бронированные медведи левши, у их символов особый наклон. — Альбус подумал немного и спросил: — Ты не против, если я одолжу книгу? У меня с собой есть большой словарь северных наречий.

— Конечно, бери. — Рольф махнул рукой. — Все равно я не смогу ее прочитать.

— Спасибо!

Альбус не стал убирать книгу в сумку, чтобы не нарваться на недовольство Янси, и решил сразу отнести в каюту.

Он спустился по лестнице, прошел по коридору, скудно освещенному антарными лампами, уже предвкушая, как окунется с головой в перевод. Но у неплотно прикрытых дверей кают-компании, расслышав взволнованный голос брата Теодора, Альбус остановился.

— Мы же не будем подслушивать? — прошептала Янси, а глаза ее нет-нет да лукаво блеснули в полутьме. Альбус, приложив палец к губам, приник к створке и заглянул в узкую щель.

Разглядеть смог только Тубана, клубком свернувшегося под столом, и бледное лицо Драко, развалившегося в глубоком кресле. Кажется, про мигрень он не соврал — выглядел измученным и то и дело прикладывал пальцы к вискам.

— Я думал, это останется между нами, — выплюнул Теодор, и в проеме мелькнула его темная мантия с нашивкой Магистериума. Судя по тени и взгляду Драко, лениво поднявшемуся от стола, Теодор навис прямо над ним. И продолжил уже мягче, чуть ли не умоляюще: — Драко, Париж выдал тебе алетиометр при условии, что никто не узнает о его роли в экспедиции... А ты тут же показываешь его едва знакомому мальчишке!

Альбус затаил дыхание.

Если пару секунд назад он еще сомневался, то теперь точно не хотел уходить, не дослушав.

— О, разумеется, он шпион Магистериума, — процедил Драко с тихим раздражением. — Одного тебя нам было бы мало...

— Я играю, прикрывая всех нас, — сказал Теодор после долгой паузы, и в его голосе четко прозвучали нотки обиды. — Рискуя должностью. Рискуя всем. И ты можешь на меня положиться. А на него?

Янси, выбравшись из сумки, залезла по рукаву куртки к Альбусу на плечо. Ее хвост махнул по шее над воротником, заставив Альбуса поежиться.

— Могу, — вдруг твердо сказал Драко, вздернув подбородок, и посмотрел в упор на Теодора. — На него я тоже могу положиться.

Хоть Альбус и почувствовал, что Драко сказал это, лишь бы уколоть, пульс все равно подскочил, подгоняемый смущением. 

— Почему? — опешил Теодор, и тень, до того накрывавшая Драко, сместилась в сторону. Теодор насмешливо уточнил: — Потому что он сказал, якобы прочитав ответ алетиометра, что твоя мать ведьма?

Альбус вздрогнул, а Янси горячо шепнула на ухо: «Это правда!»

Драко с чувством закатил глаза, покачав головой. А Тубан, до того вообще не шевелившийся, настороженно поднял уши.

— Что? — Теодор тут же вскинулся. — Он мог подслушать, сложить дважды два, решив, что иначе ты бы не узнал пророчество, не задал бы именно этот вопрос...

— Дело не в алетиометре — это была догадка, интуиция, что угодно, — перебил Драко, опустив взгляд. Начертил пальцем невнятный узор по краю стола и пробормотал, показавшись в это мгновение растерянным и почти стесняющимся собственных слов: — Он единственный, кто не потребовал ни денег, ни объяснений, когда поднялся на борт. 

— А я? — спросил Теодор уязвленно.

— А ты. — Драко быстро вернул самообладание, криво усмехнувшись и выпрямившись в кресле. — Когда ты сказал, что Магистериум велел следить за каждым моим шагом? На второй месяц? Позже?

— Драко... — глухо произнес Теодор.

Зашуршала мантия, тень снова наползла на Драко, но медленно, будто Теодор подступил ближе осмотрительно и неуверенно, боясь спугнуть.

Альбус увидел, как к Тубану подошел деймон-койот Теодора, осторожно коснувшись носом его загривка. 

Янси беспокойно дернулась и тихо-тихо зашипела, а Альбусу вдруг нестерпимо захотелось распахнуть дверь и ввалиться в кают-компанию под любым дурацким предлогом. Да хоть без предлога вовсе.

— Не надо, — холодно отрезал Драко, отвернувшись к окну, и Альбус замер, нервно закусив губу.

Тубан резко поднялся и вспрыгнул к Драко на колени.

Глупо, но Альбуса затопило облегчение, когда тонкая нить напряжения между Драко и Теодором, полная личного и невысказанного, снова ослабла. 

Янси все еще мелко дрожала на плече, и Альбус едва не физически ощущал, с какой ненавистью и негодованием она смотрела на деймона-койота, заискивающе крутящегося у кресла.

— Пойдем, — попросила Янси сдавленным шепотом, и Альбус, кивнув, сделал шаг назад.

В последний момент, почти двинувшись по коридору прочь, он поймал прищур янтарно-желтых глаз — Тубан посмотрел в его сторону долго и пристально. И все же промолчал.

* * *

Весь остаток дня Альбус не выходил из каюты.

Боялся, что либо Янси, взвинченная и непривычно беспокойная, отличится при деймоне Теодора, либо он сам совершит глупость, за которую потом будет стыдно.

Впервые за долгие месяцы, а может и годы, они с Янси не обсудили те чувства, которые захлестнули их у дверей кают-компании. 

Чтобы отвлечься, Альбус достал из рюкзака словарь и сел переводить балладу о Рагнаре Локиссоне, короле, при котором расцвела культура панцербьернов.

— Ты знала, что раньше бронированные медведи ковали из небесного железа украшения и статуи? — спросил Альбус, делая в блокноте конспект. Он подумывал перевести книгу для Рольфа, но письменный язык панцербьернов, тяжелый и полный нюансов, сильно замедлял процесс. — Я думал, они обрабатывали металл только для войны.

— Устанешь всю жизнь воевать, — отозвалась Янси без энтузиазма и залезла в сумку, оставив снаружи только хвост. 

Альбус посмотрел на нее задумчиво, отложив ручку и закрыв словарь. Чаще всего Янси не выдерживала и первой заводила разговоры по душам, стоило им остаться наедине. Но теперь и она, видно, запуталась или смутилась не меньше Альбуса, и вопрос камнем повис над ними, так и не превратившись в подходящие слова.

— И чего ты так завелась? — пробормотал Альбус, попытавшись перевернуть страницу, но понял с удивлением, что половина листов в книге склеена. Да еще и так хитро, что с первого раза это не бросалось в глаза: уголки страниц можно было подцепить. — Ого. — Альбус надавил поверх склеенных страниц, пытаясь понять, нет ли внутри пустот. — Кажется, чей-то тайник.

— Или заначка с ведьминой травой, — съязвила Янси, но все же вылезла из сумки.

Альбус надавил сильнее, и внутри книги что-то щелкнуло, а следом квадратная часть в центре приподнялась, осыпавшись по краям крошками подсохшего клея.

— Это крышка, — пробормотал Альбус, подковырнул пластину ногтем и осторожно снял. — Янс...

Сердце забилось в учащенном ритме. На мгновение Альбуса захлестнуло чувство необъяснимой радости, как бывало, когда он тянулся к верхней полке стеллажа, не глядя водя пальцем по корешкам книг, и находил тот самый, со вмятиной, в котором узнавал «Атлас севера». Но следом накатила легкая тревога. Альбус успел было подумать, что глаза его обманули — перегрелся под солнцем на палубе днем, и теперь ему мерещилось всякое.

Но не могло же их подвести зрение одновременно с Янси. Та сказала с придыханием:

— С ума сойти! Откуда он здесь?

В квадратном углублении, аккуратно вырезанном в склеенных страницах, лежал алетиометр — бронзовый, и придававший, видно, тяжесть книге, с большим вензелем Магистериума на крышке.

Альбус вздрогнул, когда раздался негромкий стук в дверь, и торопливо закопал книгу с алетиометром под плед. Янси прыгнула сверху образовавшейся кучи, и Альбус хрипло произнес:

— Да? — Сердце все еще колотилось как бешеное.

— Можно войти? — раздался по ту сторону голос брата Теодора, и Альбус ответил неохотно:

— Конечно.

Теодор открыл дверь, окинув каюту быстрым оценивающим взглядом. Его деймон-койот оказался наглее и зашел внутрь, обнюхав рюкзак Альбуса, валяющийся под столом. Янси недовольно вздыбила шерсть.

— Завтра причалим к острову, пообщаемся с местными, — сказал Теодор, к счастью, не заметив, как Альбус подвинулся на койке, прикрыв рукой торчащий из-под пледа уголок книги. — Нужен будет переводчик. Один из наших северян тоже немного понимает самоедский, так что разделимся на группы. Ты пойдешь со мной.

Альбус заметил краем глаза, как выгнула спину Янси, и ответил твердо и с вызовом:

— Я пойду с ним. — Теодор промолчал, но показался сбитым с толку, и Альбусу пришлось объясниться, хотя раздражение в тоне подавить не получилось: — С Малфоем. Я поднялся на его корабль и помогать буду только ему.

Деймон-койот отвлекся от рюкзака и оскалил зубы.

— Чего ты собираешься добиться? — протянул Теодор задумчиво, будто спрашивал сам себя. Но смотрел по-прежнему на Альбуса — испытующе, чуть ли не зло. Альбус запоздало сообразил, что за значение нес этот взгляд, и ответил:

— Ничего. — Альбус усмехнулся. — В отличие от тебя, да?

Ни один мускул на лице Теодора не дрогнул, но его худые щеки пошли красными пятнами. Он сказал ровно и тихо:

— Ты еще совсем мальчишка.

Койот, зыркнув на Янси, засеменил прочь, и Теодор быстро вышел за ним, напоследок громко хлопнув дверью.

— Не стоит наживать себе врагов на корабле, — рассудительно сказала Янси, на что Альбус заметил мрачно:

— Кто бы говорил.

— Нам обоим надо быть сдержаннее, — покладисто согласилась Янси, лапами отодвинув уголок пледа. — Особенно теперь...

Они оба посмотрели на алетиометр — тускло поблескивающую в свете антарной лампы крышку с резной буквой «М».

— Как думаешь, может, пророчество привело Рольфа на корабль именно поэтому? — протянул Альбус растерянно. — Чтобы он принес его с собой?

«Какова вероятность, — вдруг пронеслось в голове у Альбуса, — что в книге, которую зоолог решил взять в библиотеке в долгую поездку, случайно окажется один из десятка существующих на свете приборов?»

— А как же тот, который Драко выдали в Париже? — спросила Янси с сомнением.

— Может, в этом и суть. — Чем дольше Альбус смотрел, тем острее хотелось взять алетиометр в руки, ощутить его тяжесть на ладони, откинуть крышку и расставить стрелки на символы. Пусть и просто так — без дара, без знаний, — задать вопрос. — Что только один из алетиометров даст верный ответ. А о парижском... — Альбус поймал встревоженный взгляд Янси. — ...знает Теодор.

— Ты это говоришь, потому что он тебе не нравится! — одернула Янси, хотя и без особой уверенности.

— Не только поэтому, — упрямо отозвался Альбус. — Посмотри на факты. Зачем иначе нужно два алетиометра?.. Это... это как два метеорита, летящих в одну и ту же точку — такое же нереальное совпадение.

— Значит, не будем говорить никому, — Янси озвучила после секундной паузы то, что вертелось на уме у обоих.

«Пока не убедимся, что мы марионетки, которых пророчество дергает за нужные ниточки», — подумал Альбус с тревогой, но кивнул, достал алетиометр из углубления и убрал в сумку.

Всю ночь потом Альбусу снился бесконечный метеоритный дождь — ночное небо стало совсем светлым от сияния звезд. Стрелка алетиометра крутилась по циферблату, останавливаясь на символе молнии и песочных часов с черепом наверху. Лис и хорек, из-под лап которых разлетался искрящийся снег, бежали и бежали по ледяной пустыне прямиком к северному сиянию, мостом вставшему между небом и острыми скалами.


	3. Консул ведьм

Впервые с тех пор, как они покинули Троллезунд, небо затянулось тучами, и поднялся ветер, намекнувший на приближение шторма. Ли, который собирался обследовать архипелаг с воздуха, закрыл шар брезентом, ворча на непогоду, и остался на борту. Остальная команда села в шлюпки и приготовилась к высадке на берег — Теодор при этом демонстративно присоединился к компании северян.

Альбус подвинулся,чтобы освободить Драко место на скамье — только вдвоем они могли перевесить Гойла, который устроился напротив, схватил весла и так бодро принялся грести, что их шлюпка очень быстро вырвалась вперед, слегка подпрыгивая на волнах.

— Тише... — произнес Драко вполголоса, подняв отороченный мехом воротник зимнего плаща. Альбус недоуменно вскинул голову, но тут же понял, кому предназначалось это «тише».

Тубан забился под скамью, свернувшись калачиком, и спрятал нос под лапой, слабо поскуливая.

«Странно, — подумал Альбус, — Драко не выглядит испуганным».

Янси выбралась из сумки, неловко помяв лапами карман, но не решилась спрыгнуть вниз. А сам Альбус еле отделался от настойчивого желания потянуться к Тубану и успокаивающе погладить за ухом. 

Даже подумать страшно, что он чуть было не сделал. 

Альбус смущенно отвернулся, сделав вид, что выискивает взглядом берег в белой взвеси тумана. Коснуться чужого деймона и нарушить все мыслимые приличия — должно быть, его сводило с ума море, которое здесь, в шлюпке, казалось ближе и опаснее. Лизало борта холодной водой и обещало при случае забрать в свои объятия.

— У него плохие воспоминания, — сказал Драко после продолжительной паузы. Альбус вздрогнул от неожиданности, слишком крепко задумашись об алетиометре, который лежал в потайном кармане сумки и ни на минуту не выходил из головы.

— Что? — переспросил Альбус хрипло.

— У Тубана, — уточнил Драко. — Берег в тумане и маленькие ненадежные лодки... у нас обоих не вызывают восторга. — Драко наклонился, положив ладонь на голову Тубана. Тот перестал трястись, затаившись, а Драко слабо поморщился. — Ритуалы ведьм жестоки. Но таков обычай.

Альбус почувствовал, как кровь отхлынула от лица. Драко обронил это буднично, будто боль, которую они пережили с Тубаном, ничего не значила.

И вдруг, как гром среди ясного неба, на Альбуса обрушилось озарение.

— Ты... знаешь, что я подслушивал. — Альбус смущенно обернулся на Гойла. Если бы он и его деймон-питбуль не были глухими, вряд ли бы Драко вообще затеял этот разговор. — У дверей... кают-кампании.

— Теодор тебя заметил.

«А Тубан, значит, ничего не сказал», — пронеслось в голове у Альбуса удивленное.

— Я не собирался, — сказал Альбус после долгой паузы, когда во взвеси тумана уже показались острые пики скал и плоский галечный пляж острова. — Просто...

— Просто подслушал. — Драко фыркнул и вдруг сказал с вызовом: — Не думай, что к тебе будет особое отношение только потому, что ты знаешь больше остальных.

— Я и не думаю, — отозвался Альбус возмущенно. — Знаешь, не все крутится вокруг тебя и твоего «особого отношения».

Они молчали, не глядя друг на друга, пока не причалили к берегу. И даже тогда Альбус, внутри у которого все кипело от негодования и обиды, не придумал ничего лучше, чем оторваться от Драко и Гойла. Он сошел с гальки и зашагал вглубь острова, по колено утопая в рыхлом снегу, покрытом тонким настом.

— Мы должны подождать команду! — запротестовала Янси, высунувшись из сумки, когда Альбус взобрался на холм, отряхнув ботинки от снега, и немного отдышался. — Падма, Рольф и остальные еще даже не причалили.

— Мы никому ничего не должны, — огрызнулся Альбус.

— Она права. Это может быть опасно.

Альбус опустил взгляд — Тубан, видно, проскочивший по его следам, стоял рядом, зарывшись лапами в снег, и сосредоточенно смотрел вперед. Кажется, он что-то заметил в густом тумане, затопившем долину под холмом. Альбус почувствовал незнакомое странное смущение: к нему впервые напрямую, не через Янси, обратился чужой деймон.

— Все же увидят, что вы можете удаляться друг от друга, — заметил Альбус едко, кивнув на Драко, который вместе с Гойлом шел далеко позади, рукой заслоняя лицо от поднявшегося ветра.

— И что изменится? — Тубан повернул голову, и в его янтарно-желтых глазах Альбус увидел знакомую насмешку.

— Наверное, ничего, — пробормотал Альбус сконфуженно.

Он упрямо пошел вперед, накинув капюшон: ветер с берега добрался до холма.

Тубан следовал за ним, держась на расстоянии в несколько метров. То и дело оглядываясь, Альбус видел, как тот перепрыгивает по следам в насте, отфыркиваясь от попадающего в нос снега.

— Скажи ему, чтобы отвязался, — попросил Альбус тихо, когда Янси высунулась из сумки.

— Сам скажи! — возмущенно прошептала в ответ Янси, вскарабкавшись по рукаву к Альбусу на плечо. Нырнула под капюшон и обвилась вокруг шеи, что пришлось очень кстати — Альбус уже успел пожалеть, что не взял шарф, когда Ли предлагал. Янси пискнула: — Драко, наверное, беспокоится, что ты попадешь в передрягу.

— Или у него мания все держать под контролем, — фыркнул Альбус скептически, не собираясь прощать грубость Драко ни вслух, ни мысленно. — Эй... Ты тоже это видишь?

Альбус прищурился, пристальнее вглядываясь в сплошную стену метели. Кто-то стремительно приближался к ним вместе с несущимся по ветру снегом.

Маленький шустрый силуэт в зимнем плаще скользил по насту легко, будто совсем ничего не весил. На мгновение показалось даже, что он летит, едва задевая землю подошвами меховых ботинок.

Альбус увидел, как слева промелькнула серая тень — Тубан выскочил вперед и зашипел, оскалив зубы.

Силуэт замедлился и остановился в нескольких метрах, из-под плаща вдруг взметнулась рука, и Альбуса окатило холодом ужаса — Тубан оказался под прицелом арбалета на антарном взводе. 

— Не стреляй! — закричал Альбус на самоедском, высоко подняв руки. — Не стреляй, мы безоружны!

Арбалет медленно опустился.

Из-под откинутого капюшона выбились рыжие растрепанные косы, яркие, как сигнальный костер, в слепящей белизне метели. 

— Альбус!

Он сделал шаг вперед, не обратив внимание на возглас Тубана «Стой там, где стоишь!» и неуверенно улыбнулся в ответ.

— Люси?

Она побежала к нему, смеясь, но тут же резко остановилась, посмотрев поверх плеча Альбуса.

— Положи арбалет на землю.

Щелкнул затвор, и Драко, вставший рядом, направил на Люси небольшой серебристый пистолет. Альбус с трудом отвел взгляд от тонкого следа крови под его носом. Драко выглядел неважно, и рука, в которой он держал пистолет, сильно дрожала — он, должно быть, совсем не привык к оружию. 

В отличие от Гойла, который шумно переломил ствол ружья, вставив патроны, и закрыл, направив на снежного барса, деймона Люси.

— Все в порядке, — сказал Альбус. — Это моя кузина.

— Еще одна Уизли? — догадался Драко, с явным облегчением опустив пистолет, и парой коротких жестов передав Гойлу, чтобы тоже убрал оружие. Драко перехватил взгляд Альбуса и спешно стер кровь. Тут же обратился к Люси, явно не горя желанием обсуждать свое самочувствие: — Что ты забыла так далеко от материка?

— Она консул ведьм, — объяснил Альбус, мельком глянув на Тубана и только теперь заметив, что состояние Драко отразилось и на нем — Тубан кашлянул, и на снегу осталось несколько алых капель. Альбус нахмурился и повернулся к Люси. — Но я не знал, что консульства есть не только на материке.

Люси пожала плечами.

— А я не знала, что ты путешествуешь отдельно от семьи, — сказала она прямо.

— Я просто... — Альбус смутился. Он не хотел говорить ни о пророчестве, ни о решении сбежать. — Неважно. Почему консулов посылают так далеко?

— Неспокойное время, — сказала Люси и, поймав мрачный взгляд Гойла, повесила арбалет на крючок на поясе, прикрыв плащом. Она пробормотала: — Бронированные медведи сейчас активно воюют между собой, но кто знает, как скоро они перекинутся на давнего врага. — Люси развела руками, Альбус понятливо кивнул. Конфликты ведьм и медведей ни для кого не были секретом. — Меня попросили переселиться ближе к Свальбарду. Многие боятся... — Люси обернулась туда, где в постепенно стихающей метели уже проглядывались крыши приземистых домов. — Что война затронет и их земли.

— Почему медведи воюют друг с другом? — спросил Драко, не отрывая пристального взгляда от Люси. — Никогда о таком не слышал.

— Я не специалист, — произнесла Люси ровно и ответила Драко тем же взглядом — испытующим и долгим. — Если вам интересно — вперед, до Свальбарда недалеко. — Люси склонила голову набок и вдруг сказала: — Вы мне кажетесь очень знакомым.

— Ты всех знакомых пытаешься пристрелить? — Драко кивнул на Альбуса, а Люси прищурилась, уточнив убийственно вежливым тоном:

— А у вас всегда дрожат руки, когда вы пытаетесь пристрелить незнакомцев?

— Почему ты вообще ходишь с арбалетом? — вмешался Альбус, забеспокоившись, как бы словесные пикировки не затянулись. Скорее всего, северный разреженный воздух действовал на них сильнее, чем на остальных — Драко и Тубану явно требовалась передышка.

— Неспокойное время, — повторилась Люси и кисло улыбнулась. — Сюда иногда добираются разбойники, таскающие у местных рыбу и пушнину... Помогаю по мелочи. А вообще я не должна покидать консульство. 

— Хорошо общаешься с местными? — зацепился за ее слова Альбус, но Люси, к его разочарованию, покачала головой и сказала:

— Я с ними вообще не общаюсь. Я не понимаю самоедский, но узнаю на слух. — Люси усмехнулась. — Знаю три слова — «рыба», «вода» и «опасность». Хватает сполна.

— Мы хотим поговорить с жителями деревни, — вставил Драко негромко и поморщился, когда ветер вновь окреп. — Они наверняка что-то знают.

— Говорите. — Люси безразлично дернула плечом и добавила: — Можете разместиться у меня в доме, если планируете задержаться... Я давно ни с кем не общалась — ведьмы с озера Инара, разве что, иногда залетают поболтать.

Драко изменился в лице. Слабость на мгновение всего, но сменилась неожиданной бодростью.

— Мы задержимся, — сказал он решительно. — Попытаемся что-нибудь выяснить.

* * *

К вечеру Альбус и северянин из команды, который тоже знал самоедский, обошли почти все дома в деревне и заглянули в палаточный лагерь, разбитый переселенцами с юга.

Альбус спрашивал у всех, даже у детей, знают ли они, что творится в Свальбарде, но не получил ни одного исчерпывающего ответа. Местные смотрели на него с опаской, примечая еще не сошедший с кожи золотистый загар и зеленые глаза, нетипичные для их земель. На Люси, которая пошла с ним, местные смотрели так же — видно, не хотели привыкать к людям с материка. Они отвечали охотно, когда слышали родную речь, но недоуменно замолкали, стоило Альбусу коснуться темы большой войны.

— Бесполезно, — сказал Альбус, вернувшись с Люси в консульство. Он с удовольствием стянул промокшие перчатки и тяжелую куртку и сел у камина, протянув ладони ближе к огню. Янси по-прежнему держалась у него на плече, ежась от холода. — Бронированных медведей никто тут не видел уже много лет — похоже, из Свальбарда они не показываются. И я сомневаюсь, что собираются в ближайшее время... 

Альбус оглянулся на Драко. Тот вальяжно устроился в кресле и тянул грог из большой чашки, поглаживая Тубана, дремлющего рядом, между ушей. Помимо них в гостиной никого не было — Люси ушла на кухню, часть команды разместилась в гостевых спальнях. А Гойл, Крэбб и северяне забрались с оборудованием на скалы, чтобы попытаться увидеть происходящее в Свальбарде с высоты.

— Мы толком не знаем, что именно пытаемся остановить, — протянул Драко, сделав очередной глоток. Даже если он все еще чувствовал слабость, то очень хорошо это скрывал. — И не знаем, где искать алетиометриста. От Свальбарда нас уже отделяет всего несколько миль... — Драко фыркнул, с чувством закатив глаза. — Почему-то только у твоего отца получалось полагаться на случай и на этом выигрывать. 

— Кажется, одна девочка сегодня сказала, — пробормотал Альбус, пропустив слова про отца мимо ушей, — что недавно ночью видела вспышки со стороны Свальбарда. Не похожие на северное сияние.

— Огнеметы. — Драко поймал его взгляд, прищурившись. — Панцербьерны используют их против...

— Против ведьм, — подхватил Альбус, встрепенувшись, — чтобы сбивать их в воздухе!

— А если они начали воевать против ведьм...

— А Люси об этом не знает... — Альбус почувствовал, как ускорился пульс.

— То ведьмам выгодно, чтобы твоя кузина передавала на большую землю, что они не участвуют в конфликте, — закончил Драко. 

Они посмотрели друг на друга с воодушевлением общего озарения, и Альбус не сразу вспомнил, что последний их разговор окончился на напряженной ноте. Он смущенно отвел взгляд в сторону и спросил:

— Но почему? Вряд ли Магистериум захочет вмешаться.

— Мы можем спросить, — подал вдруг голос Тубан, открыв янтарно-желтые глаза. — У нее.

Драко недовольно поджал губы, а Альбус, догадавшись, о ком речь, спросил:

— У твоей матери? — Драко нехотя кивнул. — А ведь это выход!

— Она может не отозваться на призыв консула, — с сомнением проговорил Драко. Наверное, спустя столько лет разлуки он боялся, что новая встреча раскроет старую рану. Заставит тосковать сильнее.

— Другого шанса может не быть, — произнес Альбус вкрадчиво и мягко. И понял, что говорит вовсе не про возможность узнать ответы. — Драко. — Тот обернулся, и Альбус закончил: — Она может... направить нас. Подсказать. Мы должны хотя бы попытаться.

Драко недолго молчал, опустив глаза на Тубана, а потом вздохнул и сдался:

— Ладно. Если есть шанс разобраться, им надо воспользоваться.

Альбус поднялся и сходил за Люси.

— Она не очень часто бывает в наших краях, — пробормотала Люси с сомнением, но все же вынесла из соседней комнаты прозрачный пузырек с парой сосновых иголок. Она отдала пузырек Драко и сказала с лукавой улыбкой: — Теперь я поняла, кого вы мне так сильно напоминаете.

Драко взял пузырек, покрутив между пальцев, и уточнил:

— Что я должен сделать? Съесть содержимое?

— Нет же! — Люси коротко рассмеялась. — Мы, консулы, призываем ведьму, коснувшись иголок с ветки облачной сосны, на которой она летает. И тогда ведьма чувствует призыв.

Драко неуверенно обернулся на Альбуса, и тот ободряюще улыбнулся, попытавшись вложить во взгляд всю уверенность.

Они оба вышли на улицу, накинув куртки. 

Деревня спала. Ни в одном из соседних окон не горел свет, и только звезды и единственный антарный фонарь рядом с консульством разгоняли тяжелый ночной мрак. С неба сыпался крупными хлопьями снег, мелькая под козырьком фонаря. Альбус поймал на раскрытую ладонь пару снежинок, удивленно пробормотав:

— Мокрый... Он не должен быть таким...

Тубан подошел, привстав на задние лапы, и понюхал его ладонь.

Драко промолчал. Он откупорил пузырек и достал иголки, сжав между пальцев, будто они были порталом, способным перенести в пространстве и времени, — с таким же трепетом и затаенной надеждой на чудо во взгляде.

Долгие минуты ничего не происходило. Альбус и Драко застыли в немом ожидании, наблюдая за Янси и Тубаном, которые дурачились, лапами закидывая друг друга теплым липким снегом.

Альбус первым обернулся на глухой тихий звук, с которым ведьма, соскользнув с ветки облачной сосны, приземлилась на крышу. Тубан и Янси резко вскинули головы, а Драко обернулся медленно и с опаской.

Деймона при ней не было — наверное, он принял форму птицы, как и у всех представителей ее народа, и сейчас был за многие мили отсюда. 

Ведьма прошлась по черепице к краю и спрыгнула, изящно приземлившись босыми ступнями на снег.

Черное шелковое платье, от одного взгляда на которое становилось зябко, подчеркивало ее хрупкость и превосходную осанку. Но куда больше поразил Альбуса пронизывающий надменный взгляд серых глаз — таких же ярких и глубоких, как и у Драко. Этот взгляд заставил Альбуса вздрогнуть и впервые ощутить настойчивое желание склониться перед кем-то в поклоне.

Правда, когда ведьма обернулась на Драко, ее лицо преобразилось. Глаза потеплели, а улыбка обернула неприглядную холодность в поразительную магнетическую красоту. 

— Я ждала этой встречи, — сказала ведьма приятным мелодичным голосом, подошла к Драко и коснулась его лица кончиками пальцев. Всего лишь прикосновение, но Альбус буквально почувствовал, какой радостью оно отозвалось в Драко. — Так долго.

— Ты знала? — хрипло спросил Драко, схватив ее ладонь и удержав у щеки. В этот момент, наверное, для него не существовало ничего больше — только она одна.

— Я видела будущее. Видела ровно до этого момента, этой встречи. — Ведьма осмотрела Драко с ног до головы, как сделала бы любая обычная мать. Как сделала бы Джинни после долгой разлуки с Альбусом. — Ты изменился.

— А ты — ни капли, — пробормотал Драко, чуть улыбнувшись. Даже несмотря на то, что Драко не выглядел на собственный возраст, ведьма все равно выглядела моложе. 

— У нас... У нас есть вопросы, — осторожно встрял Альбус после долгой паузы, когда оба — и ведьма, и Драко — смотрели друг другу в глаза, казалось, общаясь без слов. — Мэм... Мисс...

Ведьма обернулась на Альбуса и склонила голову набок, наградив знакомым до мурашек прищуром.

— Конечно, у тебя есть вопросы, — сказала ведьма спокойно. — О том, почему ведьмы вмешались в эту войну. И о том, почему война развернулась... Но я не хочу давать тебе ответов.

— Почему? — спросил Альбус требовательно. 

— Сколько нетерпения и дерзости в такой милой оболочке. — Ведьма усмехнулась, вздернув подбородок. — Ты не твой отец, но ты должен знать по его рассказам, что пророчества — не раскрытая книга, в которой можно прочесть...

— Я спрашиваю о войне, которая уже идет, не о пророчестве, — перебил Альбус, почувствовав, как Янси, подпрыгнув ближе, предупреждающе поскребла когтями его ботинок. — Почему ведьмы воюют с медведями?

— Почему реки впадают в океаны, а солнце заходит за горизонт? — произнесла ведьма с нотами оскорбленной гордости в тоне. — Такова наша природа.

— Не все оправдывается природой! — возмутился Альбус, поймав взгляд Драко, и смущенно вспыхнул — тот улыбался, будто искренне забавляясь завязывающимся спором.

— Потому что медведи уверены — ведьмы захватили в плен и удерживают их принца, который должен взойти на престол и стать королем, — сказала ведьма наконец. Улыбка медленно сползла с лица Драко, а у Альбуса в голове промелькнула мысль, что ведьма просто поводила его за нос, чтобы посмотреть, не огрызнется ли он в ответ. — Конечно же, ведьмы этого не делали. Никто не знает, где принц панцербьернов. А часть медведей, которые готовы были скандировать «Да здравствует король!» еще вчера, уже сегодня уверены — это знак к тому, что не стоит задерживаться в Свальбарде. Пора разделить королевство и разделить власть, посеяв ее и на других землях... Ведьмы не воюют. Они сдерживают наступление с севера. Наравне с теми медведями, кто еще верен короне и здравому смыслу.

Альбус поежился, но не от холода, а от картин, которые рисовало воображение. О войне, опухолью разрастающейся от севера до юга, захватывающей родной Оксфорд, Московию, Техас. 

— Почему вы сразу не сказали? — спросил Альбус вместо того чтобы спросить, как их команда может остановить неизбежное. — Зачем было морочить мне гол...

— Потому что ты можешь узнать все ответы сам, мальчик с алетиометром, — ответила ведьма, приблизившись, и Альбус замер, едва дыша, когда она коснулась его груди раскрытой ладонью: будто слабый антарный ток прошел сквозь все его тело. — Вот здесь. — Ведьма положила руку на его голову и добавила: — Но не здесь. — Она отстранилась и обернулась на Драко. Тот смотрел молча и с обидой. И в этот момент казался совсем юным — сбитым с толку ответственностью, которая свалилась на его плечи, протестующим, но разбитым. — Ты должен поторопиться, Драко. Если пророчество не исполнится, я больше никогда тебя не увижу. И мне невыносимо... — Лицо ведьмы исказилось, будто ей в горло воткнули кинжал — так же пугающе и резко. — Мне невыносимо об этом думать... 

Альбус вскинул на Драко полный тревоги взгляд. Сердце заколотилось, как бешеное. Так вот почему Драко так рвался выполнить предназначение. Вот к чему вели его поиски.

— Цисси! — вдруг раздался далекий зов с неба.

Альбус задрал голову и увидел силуэты двух темноволосых ведьм, оседлавших ветки облачной сосны и парящих над деревней.

— Поторопись. 

Цисси подняла выше свою ветку и посмотрела на Драко в последний раз, прежде чем взмыла в воздух легким прыжком и присоединилась к двум ведьмам высоко в небе, а потом и вовсе растаяла среди ярких звезд.

— Ты не хочешь ничего мне рассказать? — спросил Драко глухо, когда понял, что нет больше смысла вглядываться в темноту.

— А ты? — отозвался Альбус и почувствовал, что дрожит.


	4. Сад за стеной

Драко откинулся на спинку кресла и посмотрел на Альбуса с плохо скрываемым раздражением.

— Перестань мельтешить, — попросил он, закатив глаза. — Я задал вопрос, а не попросил сделать сотню кругов по гостиной.

— А какой был вопрос? — уточнил Альбус ровно, хотя хотел закричать. Не будь брат Теодор и остальные в комнатах наверху. — Прости, не уловил.

— Как долго, — повторил Драко с поразительной выдержкой, хотя во взгляде его кипело слишком многое из того, что вслух он бы точно не произнес. Только Драко мог так жутко смотреть и так вежливо говорить одновременно, — ты собирался скрывать второй алетиометр?

— А как долго, — прошипел Альбус взбешенно, наконец остановившись и оперевшись руками о стол, — ты собирался скрывать, что умрешь, если пророчество не исполнится?

Драко скучливо фыркнул.

Будто это ровным счетом ничего не значило. Будто он скрыл, что любит сахарные пирожные, а Альбус подложил ему на тарелку соленый миндаль.

— Только не говори, — произнес Альбус дрогнувшим голосом, осененный неприятной догадкой, — что остальные знают... — Драко упрямо промолчал, а Тубан, устроившийся у него на коленях, спрятал морду под лапой. — Черт подери! Они все это время знали... — Альбус чуть не захлебнулся словами. Янси на его плече задрожала от негодования. — Знали, что ты умираешь?

— Деньги и объяснения. — Драко пожал плечами. — И они поднимались на борт. Мне было все равно, что из этого в большей степени на них влияло.

— А мне ты почему ничего не сказал? — спросил Альбус опустошенно. Всего несколько дней — а его уже злило, что Драко что-то скрывал. Там, в Троллезунде, Альбуса злили разве что скука и отсутствие цели.

Теперь цель появилась. Нависла над ним заточенным мечом, грозясь разрубить напополам, если не доберется до ответов раньше.

— А что бы это поменяло? — Драко внимательно на него посмотрел, а потом произнес тихо и грустно: — Ты думал, я так рвусь на север, потому что жажду приключений?.. Пророчество нашло идеального исполнителя. — Драко скривился презрительно. — Человека, который отдаст любые деньги и приложит все усилия, лишь бы спасти свою шкуру.

— Не говори так! — вскинулся Альбус. — Любой... любой бы поступил на твоем месте так же. И у этого пророчества благородное намерение. Это не убийство и не преступление. Это... подвиг.

— Хороший из меня вышел вынужденный герой, — скептически сказал Драко. — Пророчество просто ведет меня за руку. Она, — Драко будто намеренно не произнес ее имени, — знала, что я буду здесь сегодня ночью. Знала, что найду и приведу на север тебя.

— И что? — Альбус недоуменно вскинул брови и вернул Драко его же вопрос: — Что это меняет?

— Это просто подчеркивает, что все не по-настоящему. Здесь и сейчас, — пробормотал вдруг Драко и отвернулся к камину. Рыжий свет коснулся его острого носа и упрямо сжатых губ. Тубан резко спрыгнул с коленей Драко и раздраженно фыркнул, демонстративно улегшись на ковре. Казалось, эти двое повздорили, даже словом друг с другом не обменявшись — Янси тоже частенько устраивала Альбусу бойкот, если не была с ним согласна.

— Значит, я должен найти ответ, — сказал Альбус твердо, решив, что у них нет времени злиться на обстоятельства, которые привели их в гостиную консульства. Не теперь, когда Драко оставались считаные дни. — Знаешь... Мне... Мне снились символы.

Альбус зарделся, вспомнив, как лис и хорек в его сне мчались сквозь снежную пустыню бок о бок, но решил об этом не упоминать.

Драко обернулся, вопросительно на него взглянув. Альбус подошел к двери, ведущей на лестницу, и закрыл на ключ. Группа, отправившаяся к скалам, еще не вернулась, Люси и ее деймон ушли за пресной водой на другой конец деревни, но кто-то из тех, кто остался в доме, мог спуститься в самый неподходящий момент. 

— Неужели, собираешься узнать, где принц панцербьернов? — спросил Драко без выражения: Альбус достал из сумки алетиометр, осторожно откинув крышку. 

— Мне снились молния, песочные часы с черепом наверху и тигель, — перечислил Альбус, поставив короткие стрелки на эти символы. С парижским алетиометром в ту ночь, когда Драко попросил задать вопрос, Альбус чувствовал удивительное спокойствие и уверенность. Этот же не слушался с самого начала: колесико прокручивалось с трудом, а скудный набор значений, которые Альбус узнал однажды от Гермионы, еле-еле всплывал в памяти. — Я не уверен, конечно...

Длинная стрелка алетиометра закрутилась по циферблату, останавливаясь на тех же символах — песочных часах, тигле и молнии. Но мысли очистить от посторонних мыслей не выходило. На уме только и крутилось, что бледное лицо Драко, искаженное болью, и алые капли крови, которые Тубан оставил на снегу. 

— Что-то есть? — спросил Драко тихо, как будто боясь прервать его мысль.

Альбус разочарованно покачал головой.

— Нет. — Алетиометр отказывался отвечать на пустой набор знаков. — Так... не получится. — Альбус досадливо поморщился. — Я почти уверен, что этот сон — он важен. Но я не могу поставить с помощью этих символов вопрос. Не знаю, какое значение им подобрать.

На палубе корабля все получилось спонтанно и легко. Наверное, он зря надеялся, что это закономерность, — обычная случайность. Интуиция или догадка.

«Что если мое предназначение — всего лишь найти алетиометр в книге, которую привез с собой Рольф? — пронеслось в голове. — Что если я простой посредник? Мальчик с алетиометром. И я должен отдать его другому. Найти толкователя».

Альбус поднял на Драко глаза, а тот лишь пожал плечами.

— Все в порядке, — сказал Драко твердо, как будто пытаясь заставить Альбуса верить в то, во что сам не верил. Он снова посмотрел на огонь, проворачивая перстень на пальце — отвлекаясь или немного нервничая. — Правда. Ты не обязан давать ответ прямо сейчас. Ты... вообще мне ничем не обязан.

Они разошлись по комнатам, когда вернулась Люси, строго напомнив, который час.

Альбус зашел в отведенную ему крохотную спальню, закрыв дверь, и упал на кровать, уставившись в потолок. Сердце ныло в груди, спать не хотелось совсем — и вовсе не из-за тревожных мыслей, почему группа Крэбба и Гойла еще не вернулась с наблюдательного пункта на скалах. В конце концов, они брали с собой палатки. Может, решили разбить лагерь до утра, чтобы не спускаться в кромешной темноте.

— Думаешь, это ты?.. — спросила Янси, весь вечер молчавшая. Она забралась к Альбусу на подушку и махнула хвостом по его лицу. — Думаешь, что твой... дар проснется? «Родится на севере», как было сказано в пророчестве?

— Не знаю. Но это точно не дар. — Альбус покачал головой. — Это штука, которую очень сложно объяснить. — Альбус провел ногтем по вензелю Магистериума на бронзовой крышке. — Нужно чувствовать алетиометр, будто это твоя рука, нога или твой деймон, понимаешь? И хотеть... действительно хотеть услышать ответ.

— Но ты ведь хочешь спасти Драко, — с сомнением произнесла Янси.

Альбус почувствовал, как кровь прилила к щекам.

— Хочу, — произнес он глухо, — но концентрируюсь на этом так сильно... что мне абсолютно — как бы ужасно это ни звучало — плевать, где пропавший принц. Лишь бы...

Альбус запнулся, но Янси, чьи глаза-бусины лукаво сверкнули в свете настольной лампы, и так прекрасно поняла, о чем он.

— Тогда ты можешь задать алетиометру вопрос, который тебя мучает, — предложила Янси просто, и Альбус резко сел в кровати, откинув крышку алетиометра. — Что? — Янси взволнованно заерзала, пытаясь заглянуть, на какие символы Альбус ставит стрелки. — Что я такого сказала?

— Ты гений, Янс, — пробормотал Альбус, улыбнувшись. Именно теперь, сгорая от нетерпения, направляя все мысли туда, под шестеренки и тонко выписанные картинки на циферблате, он почувствовал, что готов. Задать единственный вопрос, вертевшийся на уме, и освободиться для новых. — Марионетка. — Альбус покрутил колесико, направив первую стрелку. — Это «повиновение» пророчеству. Шлем... — Пальцы дрожали: Альбус не поспевал за ходом собственных мыслей. Он доставал значения так обыденно, будто задирал руку и водил пальцем по знакомым на ощупь корешкам книг, мысленно перебирая названия. — Шлем — это «узкий взгляд» через забрало, неспособность принять во внимание то, что находится вокруг — только впереди. И яблоко... — Альбус закусил губу. — Это желанное «знание». И «тщеславие».

«Это он, — подумал Альбус, и вопрос лег поверх символов как влитой: — Что Драко имел в виду, когда сказал, что все не по-настоящему?»

Длинная стрелка алетиометра сорвалась с места, и Альбус с Янси склонились над циферблатом, ловя каждую ее остановку.

«Сад за стеной. Якорь. Улей».

Альбус увидел тонкий золотистый поток на обратной стороне век, когда зажмурился, удерживая символы в голове. 

«Неужели, — вспомнились слова, которыми Драко поприветствовал его на борту, колко усмехнувшись, — тебе настолько скучно в Лондоне, что ты не брезгуешь любой компанией?»

«На него я могу положиться тоже», — хлесткое и упрямое за дверями кают-кампании.

«Ты вообще мне ничем не обязан».

Альбус увидел себя в отражении зеркала и испугался на краткое мгновение, что потерял тонкую нить понимания. Что отрывочные воспоминания разбили вдребезги поток золотистых частиц, которые тянули его через вереницу значений. Но тут же понял, что все еще находится внутри ответа, за которым пришел. Что смотрит на самого себя, нелепое худое лицо и узкий — мамин — нос, зеленые глаза, полные незнакомой нежности, чего-то страшно личного. Того, что не увидишь в отражении.

Не в зеркале. 

Альбус захлопнул крышку алетиометра. В кончиках пальцев покалывало, а перед глазами все еще мерещился искристый золотой поток.

— Куда мы? — Янси зацепилась за его рукав и шустро перебралась на плечо. — Ты же не собираешься...

Альбус вышел из спальни и оглянулся по сторонам, но все двери в коридоре были закрыты, кроме единственной — в самом конце.

— В чем дело? — Драко обернулся через плечо на тихий скрип половиц. Он будто и не собирался ложиться — стоял в тонких брюках и рубашке напротив стола, на котором лежал пистолет. — Крэбб, Гойл и остальные вернулись?

Тубан, увидев Альбуса и Янси, спрыгнул с кровати, наградив обоих любопытным прищуром.

— Нет. — Альбус перевел взгляд на пистолет и уточнил хриплым нервным тоном: — Он заряжен?..

Драко усмехнулся, видно, что-то вычитав в его встревоженном взгляде.

— Знаешь, я не настолько драматичен, — посетовал Драко наигранно, — Чтобы устраивать предсмертное путешествие на север ценой в половину поместья в Оксфорде.

— Ты мне солгал, — сказал Альбус, закрыв за собой дверь и провернув ключ. Драко никак не поменялся в лице, но большим пальцем в уже знакомой Альбусу нервной манере зацепил перстень на указательном. — Тогда, в Троллезунде, когда притворился, что не знаешь меня. 

— Зато тебе в драматизме не занимать, — пробормотал Драко тихо. 

— А я ведь догадывался, что видел тебя раньше, — сказал Альбус, пропустив замечание мимо ушей, — не только на фотограмме из папиного альбома... В Иордан-колледже?

Драко молчал совсем недолго. Прежде чем произнес небрежно:

— Слагхорн постоянно присылал эти пригласительные открытки. В какой-то момент стало неудобно отказываться от участия в научной жизни альма-матер. — Драко схватил пистолет и, к огромному облегчению Альбуса, убрал в карман накинутого на стул плаща. Он вдруг признался, опустив взгляд: — Мне нравились твои выступления о связи языка и культуры. Ты... хороший рассказчик.

— Ты сидел всегда слева в последнем ряду, — пробормотал Альбус, вспомнив, и широко улыбнулся. — И мой... Большой словарь северных наречий с золотым обрезом. Макгонагалл сказала, мне его подарили.

— Не думай... — начал было Драко, закатив глаза, но Альбус перебил его со смешком:

— Что у тебя ко мне особое отношение?

Драко тяжело вздохнул, будто не придумал, что ответить. Будто все уже было сказано без слов — одним только беспокойством Тубана, чей хвост быстро вилял из стороны в сторону.

— Сад за стеной — это разрешение, которого мы хотим, — сказал Альбус и закусил губу. А ведь он умудрился увидеть ответ до того, как разгадал смысл каждого символа. Был золотистый поток всего лишь плодом воображения, гнавшегося по лестнице тысяч возможных значений? Или частицами Пыли, той духовной материи, которая двигала все живое и позволяла приоткрыть завес тайны на циферблате удивительного прибора? — Якорь — это надежда. А улей — это мед. — Альбус усмехнулся. Такое простое и красивое значение на самой поверхности. — Сладкий.

— Ты снова им воспользовался?.. — Драко не выглядел удивленным, только необычно скованным, не знающим, куда деть руки и взгляд. 

— Да. — Альбус вышел на центр комнаты и опустился на колени возле Тубана, заметив, как он задрожал, слегка распушив шерсть. Янси вцепилась коготками в плечо и щекотно махнула хвостом по лицу Альбуса.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Драко тихо, посмотрев сверху вниз. Сглотнул напряженно, заметив, как Альбус поднял ладонь и поймал кончиками пальцев горячий выдох Тубана — тот потянулся ближе. 

— Проверяю ответ алетиометра, — ответил Альбус спокойно и снова улыбнулся. Это прозвучало ужасно глупо. В свете того, что сердце колотилось о ребра часто и сильно, а янтарно-желтые глаза Тубана смотрели с таким нетерпением, что Альбус не сомневался ни капли.

Когда коснулся между его ушей, легонько погладив, и уже увереннее запустил пальцы в теплую серую шерсть. 

Драко застыл не шевелясь, и с его губ сорвался задушенный полустон, нарушивший тишину не хуже выстрела посреди глухой полярной пустыни. Тубан заурчал, как огромная кошка — Альбус и не подозревал, что лисы так могут, — и в один прыжок оказался у Альбуса на коленях. Оперся передними лапами о его грудь и провел влажным теплым носом вверх по шее, заставив поежиться и вздрогнуть от слабого незнакомого импульса под сердцем. 

Тубан потерся мордой о спину Янси — Альбус чувствовал ее волнение и испуганный восторг, рикошетом ударившие через их связь.

— Я не думаю, — произнес Альбус хрипло, вскинув взгляд, — что меня заставляет пророчество. Что я делаю это потому, что ведьмам про нашу судьбу давно все известно... А ты? — Драко подошел и опустился на одно колено. Протянул руку и медленно, будто не до конца осознавая, что делает и чему позволяет произойти, провел тыльной стороной ладони по шерсти Янси. Альбус всхлипнул встревоженно: — Черт! 

В ушах оглушительно застучала кровь, и несколько долгих секунд Альбус думал, что задохнется, захлебнется воздухом. Что то, от чего предостерегали книги и кузина Роза — пренебрежение табу и приличиями, тайна, о которой рассказывают шепотом за закрытыми дверьми, если вообще решаются упомянуть — способно убивать. И доставлять столько запретного удовольствия.

— Ты тоже... — выдавил Драко, тяжело дыша, и его серые глаза стали совсем темными, — это... чувствуешь?

Прикосновение чужого тепла к душе, трепетное и боязное. Наверное, это и был тот первородный грех, о котором никогда не говорили отцы Магистериума. 

Янси спрыгнула с плеча Альбуса, а Тубан спрыгнул с коленей следом за ней. Дурачась и задевая друг друга хвостами, они закружились среди теней, которые отбрасывали на пол, в диком радостном танце. Пока Тубан не склонил голову и не позволил Янси, забравшись ему на шею, зарыться мордочкой в густой мех на загривке.

— Я никогда еще... — Альбус запнулся, не в силах подобрать нужных слов, и обернулся на Драко. А тот произнес тоном, которому наверняка и сам не поверил:

— Мы... не можем.

— Разве?

Альбус приблизился, рассматривая его лицо и широко распахнутые глаза. Острый нос и бледные губы, сизую и едва заметную щетину на подбородке. А ведь он никогда раньше не подозревал, что сможет однажды увидеть столько красоты в чем-то кроме букв и слов.

— Альбус, — позвал Драко тихо и с надеждой. — Если ты скажешь «да»...

Альбус обхватил ладонями его лицо. Подвинулся ближе, провел носом по его щеке и пробормотал у самых губ:

— Да. — Ему и не нужно было задумываться над ответом. — Конечно, я говорю тебе «да».

Их губы встретились — первое соприкосновение вышло легким, будто они пробовали друг друга на вкус. Альбус отстранился, неловко поерзал и поймал взгляд Драко — тяжелый, полный жажды и восхищения, с которыми на Альбуса еще не смотрели. От этого взгляда в животе екнуло, как при резком взлете на торговом дирижабле: так же волнующе и приятно.

Драко сдался первым, притянув Альбуса за воротник кофты. Поцеловал настойчивее и смелее, протолкнув язык между послушно приоткрывшихся губ.

Альбус распутал завязку на его воротнике, одну за другой вытянул из петель тяжелые пуговицы. Ему вдруг некстати вспомнился жгучий стыд, с которым он рассматривал себя в запотевшем зеркале после душа, не решаясь провести по стеклу рукой. С какой поспешностью всегда надевал халат и неловко говорил Янси, что уже можно оборачиваться.

Но когда Драко, прервав поцелуй, осторожно стянул с него кофту и невесомыми касаниями холодных пальцев пробежался по груди. Когда рассмотрел без стеснения и неприязни и мягко улыбнулся, наклонившись и прижавшись губами к его уху. Когда шепнул:

— Ты такой красивый. — Тогда Альбус, зажмурившись, поверил ему на слово. Поверил нетерпеливой дрожи в его теле и нежности, с которой Драко, повернув голову, вовлек его в новый поцелуй.

Альбус схватил его за локоть, потянув наверх.

Они дошли до кровати, почти не размыкая объятий, и Альбус осторожно лег на спину, изо всех сил стараясь не шуметь. Драко, казалось, это заботило куда меньше — деревянный каркас заскрипел, когда он оперся о него коленом, перекинув ногу через Альбуса.

Тубан и Янси даже не обратили на них внимания, ластясь и лениво покусывая друг друга.

— Тише... — Альбус испуганно обернулся на дверь, но Драко только фыркнул:

— Все спят. — Наклонился, махнув мягкими волосами по его груди, и с нажимом провел языком по твердому соску.

Альбус смущенно вспыхнул и вздрогнул: губы Драко тут же опустились ниже, проследив тонкую дорожку волосков под пупком. 

— Драко... — позвал Альбус сдавленным шепотом, приподнявшись на локтях и прижавшись спиной к изголовью. Кровь в ушах стучала так громко, что Альбус почти не различал сторонних звуков.

Драко расстегнул пряжку его ремня и тугие пуговицы. Приспустил штаны вместе с нижним бельем, и Альбус не успел — или не смог — постесняться наготы в тусклом свете настольной лампы: Драко обхватил пальцами основание окрепшего члена и широко облизал открывшуюся головку.

Загнанно дыша, Альбус отвел взгляд, не в силах смотреть. Как губы Драко целуют там, где раньше Альбус стыдился себя касаться. С каким нескрываемым удовольствием Драко катает влажную розовую головку на языке, то пропуская глубже в рот, то подталкивая к самому краю губ.

— Ты просто невероятно... — произнес Драко на выдохе, нехотя выпустив его член изо рта, — горячий и красивый.

— Не говори так, — попросил Альбус смущенно, но Драко вновь провел губами по его члену, вырвав из Альбуса стон, полный еле сдерживаемого удовольствия. Драко сказал хрипло:

— Посмотри. — Альбус молча и упрямо потряс головой, по-прежнему глядя на Тубана, клубком обвившегося вокруг Янси и водящего носом между ее ушей. Драко добавил мягче: — Альбус, нет ничего стыдного в том, что тебе хорошо.

Альбус облизал пересохшие губы и, набравшись смелости, обернулся на Драко. Почувствовал, как краска прилила к щекам, когда увидел собственный подрагивающий на выдохах живот и поблескивающую от слюны головку.

Драко улыбнулся, перебравшись выше, и взял Альбуса пальцами за подбородок.

— Так-то лучше. — Драко поцеловал его жадно и глубоко, и Альбус ощутил вкус собственного предсемени на языке — почему-то это отозвалось внутри вовсе не стыдом, а новой волной возбуждения.

Альбус схватил Драко за плечи, заставив лечь сверху. Потянулся к его ширинке и расстегнул молнию, накрыв ладонью вставший член поверх тонкого хлопкового белья. Прервал поцелуй, посмотрев в потемневшие серые глаза, медленно и с нажимом провел пальцами вверх-вниз.

Драко застонал, на секунду зажмурившись, а когда снова взглянул на Альбуса — умоляюще, чуть ли не требовательно, тот убрал руку, закусив губу, и спросил с пробившейся сквозь смущение дерзостью:

— Наверное, этого хватит?

— Не уверен, что этого хватит тебе, — вернул колкость Драко и оттолкнул его руку, спустил нижнее белье и прижался к Альбусу.

Альбус крупно вздрогнул и сглотнул ком, вставший в горле. Их члены соприкоснулись так тесно, что, начни Драко двигаться чуть раньше, и Альбус не выдержал бы, запачкав спермой его живот. 

— Подожди... — слабо проговорил Альбус, пытаясь не ерзать под Драко, хотя сейчас сильнее всего хотелось обняться покрепче, почувствовать его возбуждение так же остро, как и собственное. — Я же сейчас...

— Нет, — со смешком выдохнул Драко ему в ухо и прикусил мочку. Просунул руку между их бедрами и пережал член Альбуса у основания, — не так быстро.

— Ты... меня убиваешь, — прошептал Альбус, подставив шею под его губы, мечтая о разрядке тем больше, чем нежнее, без слов уговаривая сбавить темп, целовал Драко.

— Странно. Ты действуешь на меня в обратную сторону, — ответил Драко, фыркнув, и убрал ладонь. Наконец позволил Альбусу, сморгнув набежавшие на глаза слезы, потереться о него с несдержанным стоном.

Альбус запустил пальцы в его спутавшиеся теплые волосы и вовлек в новый поцелуй. Подался бедрами навстречу, двигаясь в рваном темпе, который, судя по кратким напряженным выдохам Драко, обоих вырвал из реальности настолько, что ни скрип деревянного каркаса, ни длинные тени Янси и Тубана, пляшущие по стенам, больше не отвлекали их друг от друга. От глубокого отчаянного поцелуя, тесных объятий и взглядов — почти неосознанных, — которые пересекались, когда оба открывали глаза.

Драко провел кончиками пальцев по щеке Альбуса, дотронулся под подбородком, кажется, поймав бешеный пульс. Улыбнулся, вдруг запрокинул голову и гортанно застонал.

Альбус почувствовал его теплую сперму, брызнувшую на бедра и живот. Драко тут же, даже не восстановив толком дыхания, обхватил мокрыми пальцами его член и быстро задвигал рукой, пообещав:

— Сейчас... 

Альбус посмотрел вниз, на его пальцы и собственную головку, о которую то и дело, заставляя вздрагивать, терся гладкой стороной массивный серебряный перстень. 

— Драко... — Альбус откинул голову на подушку, посмотрев вверх, и в длинных тенях, мечущихся по потолку, разглядел тонкий поток золотистых частиц. — Драко...

Альбус всхлипнул и излился в его подставленный кулак, продолжая дрожать. Тело вдруг стало легким, почти неосязаемым, и на одно глупое мгновение Альбус подумал, что вот-вот взлетит.

Драко лег рядом, положив руку на грудь. Он отдышался куда позже Альбуса и пробормотал со слабой улыбкой:

— Тебе правда сказал об этом алетиометр?..

— О да, — фыркнул Альбус, порезав, чтобы удобнее устроить голову Драко у себя на плече. — Так и сказал. В подробностях...

— Альбус...

— Что? — переспросил тот, но Драко уже закрыл глаза и только сонно отозвался:

— Ничего. Просто имя у тебя такое...

Альбус усмехнулся, накинув на них одеяло. Протянул руку, чтобы выключить светильник, и заметил Тубана и Янси, которые лежали на полу, и не думая, кажется, засыпать, и неотрывно смотрели друг другу в глаза.


	5. Побег

Они проснулись от громкого выстрела, надвое разорвавшего тишину деревни, и испуганных криков на самоедском языке, донесшихся с улицы.

Судя по полоске света, пробившейся поверх карниза, уже занимался рассвет.

Альбус сел в кровати, мгновенно отряхнувшись от сонливости, схватил и суетливо натянул штаны кофту и ботинки. Оглянулся на Драко, который, болезненно поморщившись, приподнялся на локте и смахнул пальцем тонкую струйку крови из носа. Альбус еле заставил себя отложить на потом мучительное беспокойство за Драко. Он повернулся к Тубану, который подошел к окну и поднялся на задних лапах, заглянув под шторы, и спросил:

— Что случилось?.. 

— Это тартары, — сообщил Тубан глухо. — Тартары и прихвостни Магистериума... Все при оружии.

— Черт. — Драко с трудом поднялся — даже в тусклом свете, вырвавшемся из-под приподнятых штор, было видно, как он побледнел. — Он все-таки не сдержал обещания... — Лицо Драко сковала судорога боли — кажется, лишь отчасти физической. — Он привел за собой «помощь» в военном конфликте, не став полагаться на алетиометр. 

— Кто? — спросил Альбус с упавшим сердцем и тут же догадался, почувствовав, как все внутри закипело от растерянности и злости: — Брат Теодор.

Драко одеялся и подошел к окну, отдернув шторы. Посмотрел вниз, нахмурившись, и пробормотал пусто и без выражения:

— Кажется, здесь все и закончится.

— Мы не можем сдаваться! — возмутилась Янси, забравшись Альбусу на плечо и вцепившись в кофту острыми коготками.

— Никто и не сдается. Падма и Рольф уже взяли в заложники вашу крысу, — вдруг раздался раздраженный голос: на пороге показалась Люси и ее деймон-барс. Судя по ночнушке под накинутой курткой, Люси тоже выдернул из кровати поднявшийся шум. Судя по арбалету в руках — она никогда не расставалась с мыслью о возможном нападении. — Если Магистериуму хоть немного важен брат Теодор, это может выиграть нам время... Посторонись.

Драко шагнул в сторону, и Люси подошла к окну, на ходу натянув тетиву антарным механизмом. 

— Прикройте головы, — посоветовала она мрачно, и Драко с Альбусом едва успели отвернуться, прикрыв собою Тубана и Янси: Люси со всей силы ударила в окно прикладом арбалета. Стекло вылетело из рамы, осыпавшись крупными кусками на пол спальни и козырек крыльца снаружи. Люси поймала в прицел, судя по высоко поднятому арбалету, чьего-то деймона-птицу и положила палец на спусковой крючок. — Первый пошел.

Альбус увидел, как мелькнула стрела, а в следующий миг тень в небе, пораженная легко, будто центр неподвижной мишени, растаяла в плотном сгустке золотых частиц.

Живот свело мучительным спазмом — Альбус впервые увидел смерть деймона. Впервые узнал, что Люси может, не колеблясь ни одной лишней секунды, убить.

На улице раздался ужасающий истошный крик: кто-то позвал деймона по имени в последний раз и тут же резко затих. 

— Люси... — прошептал Альбус, уставившись на ее искаженное неприязнью лицо.

— Они первыми напали на ребенка, — отрезала Люси, но руки у нее дрожали, когда она достала из колчана новую стрелу, а в карих глазах застыли злые слезы. — Нет времени. Надо бежать.

— Куда? — спросил Драко, оперевшись о спинку стула. Кашлянул, схватившись за грудь, и добавил тихо: — Пути к отступлению отрезаны.

Люси посмотрела на Альбуса и Драко и быстро скомандовала:

— За мной. — Она сорвала штору с карниза резким рывком и накинула на низ рамы, усыпанный стеклянной крошкой. Подвинула письменный стол ближе к окну и забралась на него, перешагнув на козырек крыльца. — Быстрее! — Люси вскинула арбалет, вновь поймав кого-то в прицел, и добавила громко и нервно: — Быстрее, я прикрою!

Альбус не стал спрашивать, как им поможет побег на крышу.

Насколько это убережет их от выстрелов, которые могут посыпаться, несмотря на то, что Падма и Рольф удерживали Теодора.

Он залез на стол и схватил Драко за руку, заставив подняться следом. Не удержался, обхватив его лицо ладонями, и быстро — почти грубо — поцеловал.

— Мы выберемся отсюда.

Драко промолчал, но кивнул, сделав вид или действительно ему поверив. Они вылезли на крышу, прижавшись спинами к широкому кирпичному дымоходу, пока Люси отстреливалась, доставая стрелу за стрелой, от тартаров, пытающихся отогнать пулями местных, выскочивших из домов с топорами и ножами. Ветер трепал ее рыжие волосы, бросая в лицо, и Альбус вдруг подумал о пламени и о крови.

О смерти, которая подобралась так близко, что на время страх отступил, будто подготавливая к неизбежному.

— Если ведьмы откликнутся... — начала было Люси, но запнулась, отправив очередного деймона на тот свет. Альбус запоздало сообразил, что ей легче было отстреливать души вместо их хозяев. Что ее рука не поднялась бы так легко на людей.

— Как? — спросил Альбус. — Откуда они узнают, что нам нужна помощь?

«И прилетят ли они, — пронеслось в голове у Альбуса горькое, — отвлекшись от бойни с медведями».

— Падма, — коротко бросила Люси и вздрогнула, когда первая ответная пуля в их сторону ударилась о черепицу прямо у ее ног. — Она разбила все склянки с иголками. Ведьмы озера Инара должны были почувствовать призыв.

— Мы не хотим кровопролития! — раздался громкий возглас снизу, и Альбус, несмотря на то, что Драко предупреждающе схватил его за локоть, осторожно выглянул из-за дымохода. Конечно же, на чистом английском с ними мог заговорить только клерк с нашивкой Магистериума на утепленной черной мантии. — Мы на вашей стороне.

Выстрелы прекратились по взмаху его руки. Тартары застыли, как будто кто-то повернул заводной ключ, заставив их шестеренки прекратить работу. Местные застыли тоже — в напряженном ожидании, так и не опустив охотничьи ножи и тесаки для мяса.

— Ты отдал приказ убить ребенка, — прорычала Люси, направив арбалет прямо на клерка. И Альбус не сомневался ни секунды — этого она бы убила. Люси наверняка перешагнула за эти несколько кошмарных минут черту, за которой заканчивалось ее сострадание.

— Он пытался напасть, — сказал клерк и тут же, не дав Люси и слова вставить, обратился к Драко: — Мистер Малфой, я знаю, что вы здесь. И мы пришли не для того, чтобы мешать вам, а чтобы помочь.

— Неужели? — крикнул Драко с нескрываемым скепсисом, и Альбус с облегчением заметил, что ему стало немного легче дышать. — Где же вы были раньше, когда я сообщил о войне в Свальбарде?

— Искали средства. Вы же знаете сами, как война бьет по казне, — ответил клерк, а Альбус, не выдержав, нервно рассмеялся, не поняв толком, шутка это или нет. — Вам смешно, Поттер? — Клерк странно оживился. — Ваш отец, наверное, будет очень рад узнать, что вы живы.

Альбус похолодел и растерянно взглянул на Драко. Тот лишь решительно покачал головой, будто заверил без слов: «Твоему отцу никто не посмеет угрожать».

— Еще слово, — произнесла Люси, не спуская клерка с прицела, — и ты отправ...

— У нас несколько отрядов превосходно обученных тартаров! — перебил ее клерк, но поднял руки, показывая, что не собирается нападать. — Подумайте, мистер Малфой, на что вы готовы положиться — на прибор, читать который умеет разве что десяток людей во всем мире. Людей, которые учились этому долгие годы, но все равно разгадывают ответы неделями... Или на бойцов и оружие, которые напомнят панцербьернам, что к югу от Свальбарда есть силы, способные дать отпор. Война закончится. 

— Война не закончится, пока не будет найден законный наследник престола, — сказал Драко и сдвинулся в сторону, потянув Альбуса за руку.

По снегу, скудно освещенному первыми утренними лучами, скользнула большая тень, и Альбус сперва подумал, что небо накрыла туча в преддверии так и не грянувшего вчера шторма. 

Но сверху вдруг раздался бодрый свист, и Альбус, вскинув голову, увидел зависший прямо над консульством воздушный шар и высунувшегося из корзины Ли Джордана.

— Эта девочка будет стрелять! — крикнул Ли, имея в виду, наверное, Люси — уж никак не деймона-зайчиху Эстер, которая сидела на краю корзины, поджав длинные уши. Ли зарядил револьвер и покрутил в руке ловким трюковым движением. — И я буду тоже!

Корзина быстро шла на снижение и в какой-то момент застыла с другой стороны от здания — вне зоны досягаемости пуль. Драко подтолкнул Альбуса в спину, велев поторапливаться, и тот, не раздумывая ни секунды, схватил Тубана и перебросил в корзину. А затем, велев Янси держаться покрепче, разбежался и оттолкнулся от края крыши, врезавшись в жесткий борт грудью.

Воздух выбило из легких, а перед глазами потемнело, но почти сразу же, не дав сорваться вниз, Альбуса подхватили крепкие руки Ли, втянув внутрь.

— Люси! Драко! — крикнул Альбус, с трудом поднявшись на ноги, и с ужасом и болью подумал о Падме и Рольфе, оставшихся в доме. — Прыгайте! Я поймаю!

— И побыстрее! — добавил Ли, что-то подкручивая в горелке. — Мы поднимемся о-о-очень резко...

— Малфой, ты должен отдать парижский алетиометр и признать, что никто не справится лучше Магистериума, — раздался голос клерка с той стороны от здания. Холодный, уже не уговаривающий — приказывающий сдаться.

— Прыгайте, ну же! — выпалил Альбус, почувствовав, что корзина дернулась и начала набирать высоту: едва услышав свист пули, пронесшейся мимо и лишь чудом не задевшей воздушный шар, Ли прибавил огня в горелке.

Тубан заскулил, встав на задние лапы и оперевшись о край корзины.

— Улетайте! — раздраженно заорала Люси, держа клерка под прицелом. — Улетайте, ну же!

— Драко! — закричал Альбус не свои голосом. 

Драко обернулся, но по одному лишь его взгляду, долгому, полному горечи, Альбус с упавшим сердцем понял, что это не просьба подождать, а прощание.

Тубан рвался из корзины и звал Драко по имени, царапая борт когтями. Альбусу пришлось схватить его и прижать к себе крепче, быстро и растерянно погладить между ушей. Сердце стучало у самого горла — страшное отчаяние Тубана передавалось Альбусу короткими жалящими импульсами.

— Не стрелять! — послышался громкий приказ клерка. — Эти пусть улетают... Берем Малфоя и языкастую девчонку и уходим.

Воздушный шар стремительно набирал высоту, а Альбус, обнимая дрожащего Тубана и шепча что-то успокаивающее — глупое, бесконечно глупое — ему на ухо, все смотрел на фигуру на крыше.

Ветер растрепал его светлые волосы и заиграл в полах распахнутого плаща. Драко смотрел вверх, пока Альбус не перестал различать его лицо вовсе. Только тогда сквозь растерянность, холодные слезы и страх пробилась единственная горькая мысль: Драко был так спокоен, потому что отправил с Альбусом в путь собственную душу.


	6. Антарная сила

Они летели в сторону Свальбарда от силы четверть часа — так сказал Ли, когда Альбус очнулся с дико колотящимся сердцем на дне корзины, крепко прижимая к себе Тубана и Янси. Может, он заснул, а может, так глубоко погрузился в мысли, что ему это попросту примерещилось.

— Я видел группу Крэбба, Гойла и северян, спускающуюся со скал. Они наверняка заметили людей Магистериума и тартар — заходили с юго-востока. Может, смогут отбить наших... — сказал Ли, накинув на Альбуса запасную куртку и сочувствующе потрепав по плечу. Тот рассеянно кивнул, не зная, как еще реагировать. Он чувствовал себя бесконечно разбитым — в большей части потому, что Тубан, свернувшийся клубком у него на коленях, почти не шевелился и тихо печально поскуливал, не отзываясь на попытки Янси его растормошить. — Что мы делаем, Альбус? — Ли выглядел сбитым с толку. — Куда мы летим? Если мы так и не знаем, кто может остановить войну.

Альбус встрепенулся.

Он ощупал карманы штанов и с громадным облегчением, хотя и не без удивления, достал второй алетиометр.

— Я взяла его со стола и положила тебе в карман, когда мы убегали, — объяснила Янси, перехватив удивленный взгляд Альбуса. И добавила шутливо, видно, пытаясь приободрить их всех: — Подумала, пригодится.

— Откуда? — Ли вытаращился на Альбуса с широкой улыбкой и пихнул Эстер в бок. — Видала? Это же алетиометр!

— Видала, — отозвалась та ворчливо, вздернув уши, — только смыслит ли кто-нибудь из нас что-то в этом приборе, чтобы соваться к бронированным медведям с предложением разрешить их небольшую проблемку?

— Я умею им пользоваться, — сказал Альбус без выражения. Но теперь, когда он думал только о Драко, чья фигура растаяла на крыше консульства, окруженного вражеской силой, мог ли он сконцентрироваться на пропавшем принце? Альбус посмотрел на притихшего Тубана и задал вопрос, который не давал очистить сознание: — Ты знаешь, почему пророчество так тесно с вами связано? Почему вы с Драко... умрете, если оно не исполнится?

— Ведьма, которая его произнесла, — ответил Тубан, странно поежившись, — была влюблена в Драко. Когда-то давно мы с ним спустились в мир мертвых и прошли ритуал, который позволил нам отдаляться друг от друга так далеко, как мы захотим. — Он произнес это таким тоном, что Альбус со смущением подумал, что желания в слове «хотим» для Тубана в этом случае было мало. — Эта ведьма, ее звали Астория, помогала нам воссоединиться... Потому что жестокий ритуал заставляет людей и деймонов искать друг друга долгие дни после разделения. Она помогала нам и любила нас. Но Драко не мог ответить Астории взаимностью и принадлежать только ей, и она... Она так горевала... А как известно — смерть ведьмы, когда она связана с человеком, накладывает на него неизгладимый отпечаток. Драко понял, что пока пророчество, которое она произнесла, не будет исполнено, мы не сможем продолжить жизнь. А Астория — слиться с Пылью и обрести покой... — Тубан печально опустил голову. — Мы не хотели этого. Мы любили Асторию, но немного другой любовью, которую она, к сожалению, не захотела принять...

— Какой ужас, — прошептал Ли, и Альбус взглянул на него с укором, но вдруг понял, что тот, приподнявшись, смотрит поверх края корзины в небо. — Ничего ужаснее и красивее в жизни не видел.

— Что это? — спросила Янси с любопытством, заметив фигуры среди собравшихся грозовых туч, а Тубан, осторожно накрыв ее хвост своим, сказал:

— Призыв Падмы сработал, — и вдруг лающе рассмеялся, отпустив тревогу. 

Альбус смотрел, как завороженный, на десятки облаченных в черный шелк ведьм, летящих вместе с ветром и поднявшимся снегом в сторону острова, где остались Драко, Люси и остальные. Вскочив на ноги и приглядевшись, Альбус заметил Цисси и ее сестер, изящно рассекающих воздух на ветках облачной сосны. Обгоняющих других ведьм с диким, но удивительно мелодичным свистом.

— Задай вопрос, — поторопила Янси, когда ведьмы скрылись в облаках. — Ну же, прямо сейчас.

Альбус откинул крышку алетиометра, поставив короткие стрелки на символы, и длинная немедленно пришла в движение. Альбус закрыл глаза, сосредоточившись на вопросе, и золотистый поток мягко подхватил и повел его по лестнице сотен и тысяч значений, предлагая почувствовать сердцем. Задрать руку и на ощупь выбрать на верхней полке нужный корешок.

Он увидел на обратной стороне век обложку книги, которую Рольф взял в поездку. Балладу о Рагнаре Локиссоне, при котором поднялась и расцвела культура бронированных медведей.

Увидел вспышки — не залпов огнемета, не северного сияния. Но искристые, ярко-желтые, знакомые по жизни в Оксфорде, по той скучной жизни, к которой он вряд ли сможет вернуться.

И нужные смыслы легли поверх символов. Песочные часы — это перемены, тигель — великий замысел, а молния — антарная сила и антарный ток, бегущий по проводам.

— Он все еще здесь, в Свальбарде, — произнес Альбус уверенно, посмотрев туда, где уже проглядывалась снежная пустыня и ледяной дворец, пустующий без короля, но все еще не потревоженный — будто в знак почтения и скорби — военными действиями. — Это был несчастный случай... И он все еще там, совсем один, заперт завалами в сети пещер. Ждет, когда мы приведем его народ на помощь. — Альбус улыбнулся. — И тогда он продолжит то, что начал. 

«Вернет бронированным медведям утраченные культуру и науку».

* * *

— Ведьмы улетели на юг, — сказал тот медведь, что был покрупнее, ударив лапой о снег. — Слишком резко для тактического отступления.

— Если они улетели с концами, — фыркнул второй, — то дело плохо... 

— Думаешь, наши все еще не навоевались? 

— Без понятия. Но продолжения там, на юге, я не хочу. 

— Я тоже... Эй, ты видишь это?

— Мальчишка? И с ним...

— Чую запашок Пыли и... деймонов.

Человек — мальчишка и его деймоны, как напомнили себе медведи с насмешкой, — подошел, заслонив лицо рукой от ветра. 

— ...он уже в пути, — сказал один из деймонов — серый лис с янтарно-желтыми глазами. — Я чувствую... Что он думает о тебе. И что он уже близко.

— Хорошо. — Мальчишка улыбнулся, переглянувшись со вторым деймоном — маленьким хорьком, и только тогда обернулся на медведей. Достал из кармана круглый бронзовый прибор. И спросил в подчеркнуто вежливой, типично английской, на взгляд медведей, манере: — Скажите, пожалуйста, это не вы ищете пропавшего наследника престола?

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. **Тубан** (α Draconis/альфа Дракона) — звезда 3-й звездной величины в созвездии Дракона.  
> 2\. Деймон Альбуса — отсылка к 8 фильму ГП. Юный Альбус Поттер берет с собой в Хогвартс хорька в одной из заключительных сцен.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Сад за стеной](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920574) by [fandom HP Next 2020 (fandom_HP_Next_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next_2020/pseuds/fandom%20HP%20Next%202020), [FoxAlica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxAlica/pseuds/FoxAlica)
  * [Мысли о севере](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920499) by [fandom HP Next 2020 (fandom_HP_Next_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next_2020/pseuds/fandom%20HP%20Next%202020), [FoxAlica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxAlica/pseuds/FoxAlica)




End file.
